


libreria.

by kei_en



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Romance, Blood, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idols, Murder Mystery, Story within a Story, Suicide, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei_en/pseuds/kei_en
Summary: A collection of 2kim oneshots with different plots.
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Kudos: 39





	1. Happiness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minju is leaving the industry, and her fan, Chaewon, is trying to be okay as she gets ready to meet her on her last stage.

**Happiness.**

[6:29PM, 6/19/20]

**Chaewon (@chaewonkim):** Oh, she’s leaving?

**└ Chaewon (@chaewonkim):** I’m fine. I’m fine. It’s not like she knows me anyway.

[6:32PM, 6/19/20]

**Chaewon (@chaewonkim):** Yeah, it’s not like she knows me.

**└ Chaewon (@chaewonkim):** I’ve been there from the start. From when she was just a nobody.

**└ Chaewon (@chaewonkim):** There’s no way she actually remembers me.

"Ah, this sucks." 

Chaewon laid down on the sofa after she just read the latest tweet from the singer she's been following from the start— Kim Minju.

She was the girl who saved her from taking her own life, from depression, and from the sadness that her family's expectations is causing her. 

Staring blankly at the ceiling with her right arm on her forehead, and her phone on her hand, she realized she barely even has the strength to do anything, even eating.

Her phone vibrated. 

"Who the fuck sends a message when I'm here, all sad and fuck?!" She sat up on the couch and saw it was from Kim Minju.

"Oh great, the paid subscription." She clicked her tongue as she entered her ultra long pattern on the screen.

"Bitch, Kim Minju, the month just started, and you're actually leaving in 15 days. And this paid subscription you have on your fan club, legit just charged me a day ago." The moment she unlocked her phone, she immediately looked at the confusing homescreen of hers that had a lot of folders with different art apps she uses for her part-time work.

"Seriously, the fuck." 

She knows. She's been trying to stop her tears since she read about that announcement. 

Kim Minju has always been the light through the dark path of her life. 

Believe it or not, the singer is the only thing that could make Chaewon happy ever since the people around her all began to leave, her girlfriend, her boyfriend, her family—everyone. She had no friends as she chose herself more than anyone else.

She spends the same amount of money on herself towards that idol. It's the only way she could show her gratefulness towards her life's savior.

Chaewon would always be present in her concerts and fanmeets. 

She would always make sure to be in front, no matter how much it costs. Because she wanted to see her that bad.

After meeting Kim Minju, she started believing that money could actually buy happiness.

Because she is her happiness, Kim Minju is her happiness. 

The moment she opened the message she received from the singer, the tears just started falling down.

"What the actual shit, Kim Minju. You sure know how to act huh? As expected from an actress yourself." She chuckled as she began wiping her tears with the sleeves of her hoodie.

**From:** Our Goddess, Minguri

「Chaewonnieee!」

「I know I really made a sudden announcement today, and I’m sorry for that. I know I made you sad, but please please!! Don’t forget to eat dinner, alright? I also have a live tonight at Music Tiger, please watch and support me!」

「Love, Minju ☆」

**Reply:** 「Yes I’ll eat dinner, and I’ll watch tonight’s live show like I always did. Because Minguri is my shining star!」

Kim Chaewon can no longer hold herself. She burst in tears the moment she sent her messages. 

She has seen her grow since the first time she went on Television. Those days when there are only a handful of people coming to her mini shows at local events. Until she made her big break, and she was known in the whole country as a versatile actress and singer.

From a shy, and timid young girl full of dreams, to the lady she is right now.

However, she received another message.

"What now?!" She exclaimed.

**From:** Our Goddess, Minguri

「It’s okay to cry. 」

「I was also told that I might hurt a lot of fans with my decision, but… it’s for myself. I knew you guys would understand. I’m sorry for my decision.」

「I’ll always be the same Minju that you guys have always supported. I won’t disappoint everyone. I promise.」

"What the fuck! Is she checking my twitter or something?!" Chaewon exclaimed, looking at her twitter profile, scrolling through the tweets she just retweeted and her recent tweets.

[7:26PM, 6/19/20]

**Chaewon (@chaewonkim):** I seriously, am scared right now.

**└ Chaewon (@chaewonkim):** Is someone stalking me?

[7:27PM, 6/19/20]

**Chaewon (@chaewonkim):** Should I go on private...?

**└ Chaewon (@chaewonkim):** Lol no, that can’t be.

Chaewon took a deep breath before making her way to the kitchen, she was about to get ready for dinner when she suddenly remembered.

"Fuck. My fridge is empty."

As she waits for some food delivery app to download, she decides to scroll through her twitter feed. There were fans that received letters and food delivery from Kim Minju. She felt envious, wishing that she would be one of them.

"Lucky bastard." Chaewon laughed as she checked pictures from the said account.

"I want food from Minju too." She sighed as she switched to the food app.

Chaewon heard the doorbell ring. 

"Damn it. I was just about to place my order." She placed her phone at the coffee table and walked towards the door.

Upon opening the door, there was a delivery man. He had a small bucket of chicken, with three boxes of rice on top of it on his right hand. On his left hand is a white plastic bag with five bottles of beer.

"Uhm, hello? Is there something I could help you with?" Chaewon asked.

"Ah yeah. Are you Kim Chaewon?" The young man asked.

"Yes. I am Kim Chaewon... Why?" She raised a brow.

"Oh here." The young man hurriedly handed her the plastic of beer cans and the bucket. "Ms. Kim Minju sent you these." Chaewon listened to the man's explanation as she placed the food and the beer on the table beside her door.

"Eh, really?!" Chaewon exclaimed as she heard the words '*Kim Minju sent you these.' from the delivery man.

"Yes. And oh, it comes with this letter." He took out a small pink envelope from his breast pocket.

"Thanks for supporting my little sister, and also being there for her since she debuted. Bye." The delivery man walked away.

"O... Oh." Chaewon slowly closed the door.

After bringing the food to her dining area, she sat on the sofa on her living room. She slowly opened the letter as she leaned her body towards the back rest.

It was a handwritten letter.

••

_Dear Ms. Kim Chaewon,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. First of all, thank you for always being present in each of my events, and supporting me as well._

_This is a very small gift compared to what you have given me through the years._

_Along with this letter is a ticket to my last event, which is in 15 days. I'm hoping that you could come, so we can meet for the last time._

_There are a lot of things I want to tell you all, my fans._

_Love, Love!_

_From Kim Minju._

_PS. I ordered your favorite food! Based on what you told me during fanmeets and fansigns! Enjoy!_

••

Chaewon just finished crying, and now she's crying again. She loved how Minju always looked after her fans, even after she wrongfully got into a scandal, she never changed.

There was one instance when she saw how cramped the area is during the last minute before her performance in some event. She asked the staff to rearrange the whole venue, she even took out her own money for it to be done immediately.

She wasn't even that big yet back then.

Chaewon placed the letter back to the envelope. She went to her dining table and began eating the food that was just delivered.

As she ate, she couldn't stop crying.

"Shit. I look miserable." 

Chaewon said as she wiped her wet face with her sleeves.

**Send:** 「Hey, I know the one reading this has got to be your bot or something. But I’m sending it anyway, I received the things you sent me. The food, and the ticket. Thank you for always looking after us, your fans.」

**Mingming 💕** **🔒** **(@ujnimmik):** Good!

**└ Mingming 💕** **🔒** **(@ujnimmik):** But I rarely use my bot… 😢

**└ Mingming 💕** **🔒** **(@ujnimmik):** It was me sending messages to you guys all the time... 😢

••

The event day came, and Chaewon was there and like always, she watched Minju move gracefully.

Minju has always been the most beautiful in Chaewon's eyes.

Minju has always been that one little star that illuminated her dark skies.

"After this, I'll be living in my dull world again. Thank you, Kim Minju. For being my sky's sun, in such a short time." 

••

"So... How are you doing right now?" 

She saw in front of Minju, she saw her unchanging eyes— it was the same as when she first saw her live.

Full of dreams. 

"I won't say I'm fine. But if you probably didn't send me a ticket, then I wouldn't be here right now." Chaewon held Minju's hands with care. 

"Eh?! Why?" Surprised, Minju almost covered her lips.

"I just paid my rent, and my subscription to your fanclub. Hahaha!" Chaewon just laughed, while the lady in front of her was getting worried, and her mind was beginning to imagine things like...

_Is she eating fine?_

Chaewon could see it in her face, she just laughed.

"Don't worry. I'm eating." She gave her a reassuring smile.

"I know this might be really rude to ask but, what is your job at the moment? It isn't part time... Right?" Minju still had the worried look all over her face.

"I only work part-time. Convenience store in the morning, graphics editor at night." Chaewon explained. 

Minju nodded at her response.

"So, uhm... Do you love what you're doing?" 

It was a question that made her think more.

"I wouldn't say—"

Before she was even finished, Minju cut her words.

"Just yes or no."

"No."

"I see. Then what do you want to do?"

"I want to sing but... I'm afraid I won't make it. I'm afraid it would be just a waste of time."

"Trust me. It won't be a waste of time."

_I know. I've heard you sing after checking your account, I've heard your covers of my songs. They were really good._

_You won't be a waste of time._

_I"m sure you won't._

"How can you be so sure?" Chaewon looks at her, her face spelling the word confusion.

"I just know." Minju smiled at her.

It was the smile she loved the most.

"It's time." The staff told her.

••

"Ah. It just ended." Chaewon just got out of the venue. However, the feeling was different from what she was expecting.

She thought she'd be sad after the event, but it was the opposite. She was feeling more motivated than ever.

It's been a while since she felt this feeling.

Kim Minju is indeed, her happiness.

**Mingming 💕** **🔒** **(@ujnimmik):** The event was a success but I feel so empty. 

**└ Mingming 💕** **🔒** **(@ujnimmik):** Probably because I won’t be seeing her again. 

**Mingming 💕** **🔒** **(@ujnimmik):** The smile that I’ve always looked forward to seeing during live performances, that smile that encouraged me a lot. 

**Mingming 💕** **🔒** **(@ujnimmik):** That smile that helped me stand back up when almost everyone turned their backs on me.

**Mingming 💕** **🔒** **(@ujnimmik):** Kim Chaewon, I’m happy to pay you back for what you did back then. 

**Mingming 💕** **🔒** **(@ujnimmik):** You’re the most unforgettable fan that anyone could ever have. 

••

Five years ago, was the first time their paths crossed. As a newbie singer, and as a normal student looking for something to kill time with.

"Hello! I'm Kim Chaewon." She introduced. 

"Uhm... Hi..." Minju greeted.

"Just to let you know, I'm going to support you until the end! I'll always support you no matter what happens!"

"... Thank you... But I don't really think I'm worthy of your support. I'm no good—"

"No! You're good! If I say you're good, you're great!"

"Eh?"

"I'll be watching you always, Minju! Whether it be from up close, or from afar."

"You can always trust me, because I am Kim Chaewon!"

**Mingming 💕** **🔒** **(@ujnimmik):** To think that I really trusted you back then, I feel funny.

**Mingming 💕** **🔒** **(@ujnimmik):** But I wasn’t wrong to trust you. You were one of those who stood with me during my darkest time.

Two years ago was the first time Minju got involved with something really big.

**NEWSPAPER HEADLINES: Singer and Actress Kim Minju, slept with a director to get her first lead role?!**

It was a false rumor that everyone quickly believed. A false rumor that almost brought her career down.

A rumor that everyone around her believed more than what she said.

The rumor that made almost everyone abandon her.

Everyone left, aside from her older brother, and three of her fans and among those three was the unique girl from her first event. During her event back then, everyone came to her venue just to badmouth her.

And as soon as they left, she saw the four people who were still looking at her with respect and admiration. 

Chaewon was there, standing with a worried look on her face. 

"Minju, it's okay. You can sing now. The bad people are gone." 

Chaewon was smiling, the same smile she had when she told her years ago that she could trust her.

**Mingming 💕** **🔒** **(@ujnimmik):** You were there until it was proved that it was a false one. Just a rumor. Made to bring me down.

**Mingming 💕** **🔒** **(@ujnimmik):** You were one of those people who knew my frustrations back when the people who threw me aside, came back acting as if nothing happened. As if they never threw me aside like I was some crumpled paper they shot at a trash bin.

**Mingming 💕** **🔒** **(@ujnimmik):** And for that, I’m happy to have had you as a fan. Your words from back then were my driving force, one of the reasons why I was able to stand on stage.

**Mingming 💕** **🔒** **(@ujnimmik):** I wouldn’t say I fell for you during the process, but I think I did. 

**Mingming 💕** **🔒** **(@ujnimmik):** But we won’t meet each other again. 

**Mingming 💕** **🔒** **(@ujnimmik):** I guess this is just another one of those “crush” phases a normal person would have.

••

She had just finished strumming her guitar, smiling at the kids who were looking at her in awe.

"Can you play, one last song?"

"Hey, you've been asking me that since a while ago. Big sis has to go home now." She was about to stand up to put her guitar back to its case when she heard a familiar voice from afar. She walked towards her, clapping her hands.

"Chaewonnie. Isn't that a nice song?"

"Yeah, it is. It's your song after all."

"You never change. You're still my biggest fan."

"Am I still your biggest fan? Or is it the opposite now?"

"Hey! Want me to actually take my words of wisdom from you?!"

"Why don't you take me instead?"

"What?"

"Kim Minju, Take me with you."

“I’ve always wanted to.”


	2. Similaire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaewon wonders if Minju felt the same.

**SIMILAIRE**

**"Did she feel the same?"**

On her school uniform, Chaewon stood on top of the blue bridge's railings. Under her skirt was a pair of track pants rolled up to her knees.

Chaewon looked at the girl who sat beside her, seeing that she just looked straight ahead, she also looked at the orange sky as the sun began to set.

"Minju, the sky looks really great."

"Yeah, it does. The sky's color is similar to your hair. Looking at you from here, it looks as if the sky is your hair. It's pretty cute."

"Wow, sounds like an insult."

"It's not!"

"Minju, do you remember when..."

••

They used to be the closest of friends, until high school came and they found themselves happier in the circle of other people.

Kim Minju became one of the popular kids while being a model, she was friends with the other popular kids, and was dating one of the popular boys in school back then.

Kim Chaewon continued living like an ordinary kid, with a group of ordinary people around her.

Their greeting transitioned from hugs to just quick eye glances.

Chaewon knew that no matter what happens, Minju would always be her best friend—and the first person she ever loved. She'll always be by her side, no matter what happens.

She saw how she drastically changed, how the people around her changed her.

She didn't like it but she had to.

She is just another classmate to her now.

And she can't do anything about it.

••

"Oh, it's from Minju." 

A smile draws on her lips as she unlocks her phone.

 **From:** Minju

「Chaewon, you free?」

"Oh?" Chaewon tilts her head in confusion. "I guess one could say I'm free since I just got out of the cram school." She chuckles as she begins typing a message.

 **Reply:** 「Yes I am. Where you at?」

 **From:** Minju

「At the bridge near the pre-school. 」

"There, huh?"

Chaewon quickly took her bicycle off the racks and made her way towards the road to where she started pedalling her way to the area that her friend texted her.

By the time she arrived, she saw Minju holding a small can of soda on her right hand. She stood alone, with her back leaned back against the railings.

"Hey." Chaewon jogged towards her, with a quick wave on her right hand.

"You came. I almost thought you won't be able to." 

There was a smile on her face. The only thing that didn't change. 

"So what's up? Why'd you call me out here?" Chaewon stood beside her, facing the waters and watching the moon's reflection.

She heard no answer, turning her head to her side, Chaewon saw Minju just looking at her.

"I mean, it's already dark. Like look! It's uhm... 8pm?" 

Minju giggled and Chaewon just laughed upon hearing her.

"Nothing, I just kind of missed hanging out with you, my best friend."

"No, seriously?" Chaewon furrowed her eyebrows. "I mean, you have really cool friends in school."

"Nah, I don't like my friends. It's nice to be with them at school, but they're not really the type you'd want to hang out with after school. Hanging out with Chaewon is still the best." She then moved closer to hug her tight. 

Chaewon returns her hug, and pats her head. "I see. Good thing I never removed the back seat from my bicycle. Wanna go to the game center?" She invited.

"Of course! But only when it's your treat." 

"Oh, Minju. When did I ever say no to treating you to game centers?"

••

"Tits! I lost again." Chaewon was about to kick the crane machine when Minju pushed her lightly.

"Let me try." She said as she inserted a coin in the slot. 

Both of them were unlucky to not be able to get the stuffed bear in the middle.

"I swear, Minju, this thing's just milking our wallets." Annoyed Chaewon whispered to Minju, which the latter just laughed off.

"Chaewon you dumb. You already spent a lot of money for this since a while ago. Shall we go get something in the diner nearby?" 

"Yeah sure. I'm pretty hungry. Whose treat?" Chaewon raised a brow.

"Mine." 

"I see, then do as you wish." Chaewon chuckled as she rode the bicycle again with Minju behind her. 

The younger then leans towards Chaewon's back. Watching the store lights illuminate the district. 

She whispers as her grasps on Chaewon's waist tightened.

"Chaewon."

"Please save me."

The area was too noisy, Chaewon took a glance for a bit.

"What'd you say? Come again. I didn't hear it. This place's kinda noisy at this time of the night."

"I said the lights are so pretty." Minju shook her head.

"Yeah, it's pretty. Maybe we could hang out again sometime. Like this?"

"We should! Maybe every night?" Chaewon could hear the enthusiasm in her voice.

"Then tomorrow. Same place?"

"Same place. At the bridge."

"Alright. Then I'll get you home after dinner."

"Thank you Chaewon."

Chaewon was actually the one who paid for the dinner. 

It was all too quiet as they ate. Both of them were just waiting for one another to strike up the conversation, but the atmosphere was too awkward as it's been a year since they last ate together.

_I guess I should be the one, I asked Chaewon to meet me so I guess it should be me, huh?_

Minju's probably still that shy little girl. I should do it.

"Chae—"

"Min—"

Both of them fell shy as they ended up speaking at the same time. 

They ended up laughing while glancing at each other as they ate.

"You can go first." Chaewon said between her smiles as she continued eating her own bowl.

"I... I ugh..." she saw how Minju's face beet red, she sighed and leaned forward to pat her head, and to mess her hair up as well.

"You're really hopeless, I'll go first since you're too shy."

"Is everything okay? Your new friends are treating you well?"

"Yeah, they are." Minju nodded.

"I see. How about your boyfriend?" 

Minju paused for a bit before answering. "He's a good man. I really like him." She saw how she hesitated to answer.

Chaewon stood up and pulled Minju's arm, she forcibly rolled her sleeve a bit only to see a small bruise.

"Your boyfriend, did he do this?" Chaewon's hands were trembling, as well as her voice.

"N-no! I just injured myself recently. Haha..." Minju pulled her arm back and fixed her sleeves. 

"Really?" She sat back on her chair and picked her chopsticks up on her hand again.

"Yes... Really." As soon as Minju smiled, she sighed heavily.

"If he does something to you, don't hesitate to call me."

"Because I'll come running. I'll even drop anything."

"I'll save you."

"Because you're my best friend."

"Chaewon. Thank you. Thank you for still being the same person from before. Thank you for not changing." 

"Of course. I'm your friend. And I don't abandon my friends."

••

Summer. 

Chaewon and Minju were too bored during that summer. Minju's boyfriend went out of town with his parents, while Chaewon's girlfriend was out of the country.

They decided to go to the beach, just the two of them. 

It was a long trip, but everything was worth it when they arrived at the beach, and the cottage they would be staying in.

Chaewon was beginning to worry about the weird bruises on Minju's arms, some were on her torso, and some on her abdomen.

Minju noticed how Chaewon would often stare at her bruises, she would just sigh heavily and smile at her.

"I'm fine. I'm too clumsy, so this is normal." Minju explained, coupled with her cute laugh.

_I don't think that's normal, Minju. Are your friends literally not doing anything?_

"Hey, you sure you're doing great? Is he really not hurting you?" Chaewon mustered up the courage to ask her.

Minju stared at her for a few seconds, her lips curved into a small smile as she walked towards Chaewon. She wrapped her arms around her as she pulled her into a hug.

"Chaewon, I'm fine. I know you're worried of all these bruises, but I'm just really clumsy. He's a kind person. He won't hurt me." She gave her an assuring smile.

"Really?" With her still worried face, Chaewon looked at Minju as if she's about to cry.

"Yes, really." Minju patted Chaewon's head as the latter hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want anyone hurting Minju." 

For a second, Minju found her voice cute. She blushed slightly before she pulled out of the hug.

"Chaewon, you're worrying about me so much. Let's just enjoy ourselves and swim, shall we?" She initiated.

"Yeah, let's go." Chaewon forced a smile, grabbed the white zip-up hoodie hung on one of the chairs of the cottage and wrapped it around Minju's shoulders before they went out.

Chaewon was wearing an all black rashguard, while Minju was in her black and white ribboned bikini. 

They enjoyed the beach together, swimming on a side where there were little to no people. Chaewon would always hold Minju's hand as strangers often try to talk to her, or even try to get on her pants with their flirt attempts.

At first, Kim Chaewon felt weird. But she enjoyed it. Holding her hand felt so wrong, yet so right.

Until she realized during that whole day that those moments she felt the best and the happiest, has always been those hours she spent with Kim Minju. 

Yes, she's never been happier with anyone but Kim Minju. 

••

It was a cold night.

The two of them sat together at the cottage's roof. They both held sparklers as they watched the night sky. 

After Chaewon placed her used sparkler on the bucket of water nearby, she sat down and held a new sparkler on her other hand. The moment she placed her free hand beside her, she felt a hand underneath hers.

Chaewon turned to look at the girl beside her, and as soon as she did—their eyes met.

 _You're really... Beautiful. A work of art._ She thought to herself.

They were looking into each other's eyes, as if lost in their sea of thoughts. 

_What if she begins to hate me?_

_What if this destroys our friendship?_

_It's now or never._

"Chaewon..."

"Minju..."

Minju placed her sparkler on the bucket beside her, Chaewon felt a pair of hands cupping her cheeks.

Soon, she felt a pair of soft lips pressing against hers.

"I, I'm sorry."

After their lips separated, Minju stood up, covering her face with her arm. She was about to leave the roof but Chaewon pulled her down to her arms.

"Minju. I think I love you."

"Chaewon, what if I think... I'm in love with you... Too?"

••

Everything was awkward between them the following day. They couldn't look at each others eyes, when they accidentally do, they would immediately look the other away.

After they had their breakfast in the cottage, Chaewon saw how Minju was trying to cover up the bruises with makeup as she stood on in front of the mirror wearing her bikini.

Chaewon sat at the chair beside her. She held the latter's hands which surprised her.

"Chaewon—"

"Shh. I'm about to tell you something."

She took a deep breath.

"I don't care about these." 

Chaewon slowly traced the small bruises as if carving a path. Her fingers were light and she made sure she wouldn't feel pain.

"If you're too shy about me seeing these, I don't care. Minju is Minju. Minju is the girl I love." 

She pulled her close, and kissed every bruise on her body, until she stood up, and was finally standing face to face with Minju.

"I don't care about how your body looks. Be it full of scars and bruises, tattoos or what. I love you the way you are. This is your past, and I accept that."

"Let's go out, okay?" She left a quick kiss on her forehead.

Minju's lips curved into a smile as she nodded to Chaewon's invitation, she wanted to tell her something but she was hesitant. But the moment she felt the warmth of Chaewon's right hand on hers as they left the cottage, she knew she had to say it.

"Chaewon." 

"Hmmm?" Chaewon hummed as she stopped walking after hearing Minju's voice.

"I love you." She was trying to avoid Chaewon's eyes as she said those three words.

Chaewon's face turned red, she felt shy for a bit but then she looked at Minju with a wide smile before responding.

"I love you too." 

••

"Ah shit. I remembered you again. I just can't get over you, huh?"

Chaewon sighs as she remembers the events from a few months ago. Remembering it makes her smile, but it hurts her as well.

She blames herself, if only I knew it sooner, then she wouldn't have to do it.

"Kim Chaewon, do you know something about this?"

"I... I don't know... She didn't tell me anything about her being bullied... I only saw her bruises... She tells me it's okay..."

"She died knowing there was only a single person who knew the real her."

"And that person doesn't even care about her."

_No. You all are wrong._

_I was the only one who cared for her._

_You all pretended to be friends with her._

_You were the ones who drove her to death._

**NEWS:** **TEENAGER TAKES HER LIFE BY JUMPING OFF THE BRIDGE AFTER BULLYING AND POSSIBLE ABUSE FROM CLASSMATES.**

Standing on top of the railings with a smile on her face, Kim Chaewon slowly leaned back towards the emptiness.

Everything was slowly fading into a blur as she fell deeper into the formless water. She just laid motionless, watching what was in front of her just a few moments ago become something that is too far to even reach at this point.

"Did she feel the same?"

"When she jumped from this exact spot?"

"Did she feel sadness? Or relief?"

"Either way, I'm happy. She won't suffer anymore. I was too slow. I wasn't even able to stop them from hurting her. Heck, I even let them threaten me to not say anything."

"Kim Minju. I'm sorry for not doing something about your problem."

"I apologize for not being able to save you during the time you needed me the most."

"I know, I said I love you but I... I wasn't able to do anything for you. I wasn't able to prove it."

"Can you hear me? I love you Minju. I really do. I'm sorry I wasn't able to do enough." She slowly closes her eyes.

"I'll join you. So you won't be lonely."

**_Thank you, Chaewon._ **

**_I won't get tired of thanking you, Chaewon. You've done enough._ **

**_I love you, Kim Chaewon._ **

_Ah. Ain't this a nice dream? I got to hear your voice again._

_I love you too, Kim Minju._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Truce.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaewon smashed Minju's guitar into pieces, Minju lost all the motivation to run after her. Resulting into a break up.

**TRUCE.**

"Once I leave, don't even call me or approach me in school. I'd hate to be grouped with you. Jesus Christ, why did I even date you?!"

"Oh really?! If you want to leave, then leave! There are a lot of fishes in the ocean, you're not the only one I can date!"

The sound of her hand slapping Minju's right cheek echoed in the whole living room.

"Chaewon, did you just slap me?!" 

"Yes, I did. You think so highly of yourself, you're just as annoying as the others. And if I could, I'll slap the whole life out of you!" Chaewon grabbed the duffle bag placed on the couch, it contained the majority of her clothes and things.

She's ready to leave the small unit where the two of them lived through their whole freshman and junior year. 

Chaewon made her way towards the doorway, but before she opened it, she grabbed Minju's guitar that was leaning against the wall near the entrance and smashed it on the wall, throwing it aside afterwards.

It was Minju's most precious possession, her guitar.

"Good bye Kim Minju, and your toxic personality." 

••

"Me, toxic? Fuck. Who smashed my guitar again? Did I even break one of your things? Pssh."

Before Chaewon smashed her guitar, Minju really had the urge to stop Chaewon. But after the deed, she just wanted her out of the house.

Minju sat at the couch, she reached for the remote that was placed on the edge of the table. She had to switch through different channels to finally settle on one of the local music channels.

She pulled out her phone stuck on her pocket and began checking her profile.

It wasn't surprising to actually see something different on her timeline. There was no Chaewon.

As expected she really blocked me.

As soon as she checked her messenger, it was full of messages from Chaewon's friends.

Everyone was asking why they broke up, why Chaewon was so mad, and other things.

Minju just shook her head and went inside her room. She was too tired to deal with them.

And why would she even respond to their messages, she isn't Chaewon.

"I'm not toxic, you're the toxic one. Stop pinning all the wrong on me."

"We wouldn't fight if only you were understanding enough."

"Kim Chaewon you idiot."

Minju's mad at her, but she couldn't deny that Chaewon is really a big part of her life. The only thing that stirs up her anger was, Chaewon could've simply just left, but she actually had to go out of her way just to smash her favorite guitar into pieces.

Kim Minju knew that her _"now ex girlfriend"_ knew how important that guitar is to her, but she still decided to break it just to show her anger.

She slowly closes her eyes, all that there is to her mind was, 

_Starting tomorrow, I'll be alone. That's better. No nagging and annoying Chaewon hours._

••

The loud and repeated beeping of her alarm clock woke her up.

"Chaewon. Can you turn off the alarm clock please?"

"Chaewon? Seriously where the hell is she?" She sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes, she reached for the alarm clock on the side table after.

"Chaewon? Ah, goddamn it. Maybe she's in the kitchen." She stood up and placed her foot in each slipper placed beside her bed before she decided to go out of her dimly lit room.

As soon as she set foot in the living room, she explored the area with her eyes. 

_Oh shit._

She ran towards the kitchen, looking for her _'girlfriend'_.

"Oh, I forgot. We broke up yesterday, and I'm all alone and single now." Minju walked towards the refrigerator, she grabbed the pitcher and poured water to the glass she grabbed earlier.

Feeling defeated, she sat on one of the chairs and stared blankly towards nothing.

"Should I invite someone tomorrow? That's a good idea, Minju."

Since Chaewon just moved out, and they broke up, she can bring anyone over in the unit. No matter what they do, or who it is, no Kim Chaewon would get angry.

[6:29PM, 6/22/20]

 **Minju (@guitarminju):** Now it’s kinda boring.

 **└** **Minju (@guitarminju):** idk who to invite…

 **└** **Minju (@guitarminju):** i wonder if she’s free?

  
  


**Minju:** 「Hey, wanna come over tomorrow? Y’know, Chaewon and I just broke up… so...」

 **Yena:** 「Sure. What time?」

After sending one of her exes a message, and actually receiving a reply from them, Minju hesitated whether or not she should really invite that person. 

"Should I?"

"Or should I not?"

Rubbing the back of her neck, sighing before finally deciding on her response.

**Minju:** 「Oh, sorry. On second thought, I’m doing something tomorrow. Maybe next time.」

_Ugh, Kim Chaewon why are you giving me such a hard time?_

**Yena:** 「Okay. I hope you and Chaewon could get back together. The two of you look perfect together. Talk things over o’right? See you around.」

Minju sighed after looking at Choi's message.

_No, not happening._

[7:30PM, 6/23/20]

 **Minju (@guitarminju):** Lol no. Hell no.

 **└** **Minju (@guitarminju):** I finally got away from her, why would I even want her back?

[7:31PM, 6/23/20]

 **Minju (@guitarminju):** I’d rather be alone.

[7:32PM, 6/23/20]

 **Minju’s secret stash 🔒** **(@ohaminguri):** But do I really? 

**└** **Minju’s secret stash** 🔒 **(@ohaminguri):** No I don’t. Minju you don’t miss her.

She smiled as she walked towards the living room. It was all messy. She picked up each of the clothes strewn all over the floor.

Seeing this one particular shirt on the floor, she wasn't surprised.

Back when they were still one of those university freshmen,they used to like clichés like couple shirts, and other things that matched them with each other.

"She left it here? Her shirt?" She brushed her hair back and picked it up from the floor. She placed it on the round coffee near her and went to their room to look for the pair of that shirt, which was hers. 

"It's not in our closet? Maybe at the laundry basket. I remember wearing it two days ago." 

It wasn't there either.

"Oh shit. Maybe she mistakenly took my— wait, that can't be." 

Minju sat on the couch and continued watching the television she left open last night.

It was quiet. 

It feels like something was missing but she couldn't point it out.

She knew she should be happy because she could do anything she wants since Chaewon already left, but she feels gloomy.

"I'll just go shop at the nearby mall."

On her way to the mall, she remembered something that happened around five months ago.

_"Chaewon, I don't think this shirt suits me—"_

_"No, Minju! You look cute!"_ Chaewon cupped her cheeks and smiled at her.

 _"You're probably just teasing me again."_ Minju pouted at Chaewon, which made the latter giggle.

_"No? Why would I tease you? Aww, my girlfriend is so cute."_

Minju wrapped her arms around Chaewon's neck, the two of them were inside a changing room cubicle. Chaewon held her waist and pulled her closer to her.

 _"Minju, if I say you're cute, then you're really cute. There's no way you aren't."_ Chaewon explained.

She blushed at what she heard from her girlfriend.

 _"Chaewon, I'm definitely marrying you."_

They were looking into each other's eyes. 

_This girl never fails to amaze me, she's getting wonderful everyday._

_She really is the one I want to be with forever._

_"Eh? Then my answer is yes already."_ The short haired brunette placed her right hand on Minju's left cheek. 

_"I can't say no to a wonderful girl like you, Kim Minju."_

••

Kim Minju sighed upon realizing she was reminiscing the wrong memory at the wrong shop. She was inside a stationary store and she remembered that one moment when she was with Chaewon in one of their favorite stores, choosing a shirt for Minju's upcoming concert with her indie band.

"Ugh, I feel so dumb."

Leaving the stationary store, she saw a nearby branch of the store they always brought shirts from— from where they bought their couple shirts.

"Let's see if I could buy extras. I lost some of my shirts, she probably brought it with her."

"Kim Chaewon always gives me a hard time."

There was nothing in the store that caught her attention.

"I'm going home." Minju was about to leave when the store owner called out to her.

"Minju!"

Surprisingly, it was someone she knows. It was one of the helpful crews on the branch where they used to buy shirts.

"Oh! Mrs. Han!"

"Eh, you're not with Chaewon? You girls got into a fight or something?"

"W-We broke up." Minju forced a smile as the staff looked at her with such a worried face.

"Hey, it's not too late to try and get her back. I know how much you love her, and how much she loves you too."

"Mrs. Han... I..." 

Seeing the sad expression on Minju's face, Mrs. Han grabbed a tote bag and took some shirts from the dividers. She handed it over to Minju.

"There you go, I'm giving those to you for free. Cheer up, okay? Minju doesn't look like Minju when she's sad."

Minju giggled and nodded at the old lady.

"Thanks... Mrs. Han, I'll get going now."

"Take care!"

••

It's been three months since they broke up. 

Minju has been focusing on her studies, and she got the highest grade in her course. She's also been gathering a lot of fans during their indie band's lives.

While Chaewon is juggling her studies with modelling, and has been successful in doing it.

Both of them have been acting as if they never got in a relationship, or even as if they don't know each other.

Minju sat alone in her messy living room's couch once more, the coffee table in front of her filled with emptied cans of beer, and boxes of fried chicken, and salads.

She was scrolling through her contacts randomly until she saw Chaewon's number.

_Oh, I haven't deleted it yet._

Checking her phone gallery, it was full of her pictures. Sleeping pictures, stolen pictures, and more. She felt a stinging pain in her heart as she scrolled more, she saw some pictures from their anniversary celebrations, their dates, and some photo booth pictures.

Minju bit her lower lip, she didn't even realize it.

Looking around this whole unit meant for two people, it really feels empty without her.

She saw the cheap guitar she bought a month ago and the messy room they used to clean together.

Kim Chaewon is the only one for her. She can buy a new guitar to replace the old and broken one, but no one can replace her. She's the only one that she really wants.

She felt tears running down her cheeks.

"Fuck it." Minju wiped her tears with some random used shirt beside her.

Kim Chaewon, if you're not here, it's sad, boring, and dull. My life is colorless, and you're the only one who can color it as bright as your smiles. 

This unit is too small for two people to live in, but it's too big for a single person.

She curled like a ball on the couch, hugging her knees as she looked at each photo in her gallery.

_I knew it, I should've chased her._

"During those three months... I was only hiding it, but I really miss you so much."

"Kim Chaewon, please come back."

[6:29PM, 9/22/20]

 **Minju (@guitarminju):** Hey I miss you.

[6:30PM, 9/22/20]

 **Minju (@guitarminju):** Can you please please come home already?

[6:31PM, 9/22/20]

 **Minju (@guitarminju):** I promise not to annoy you when you’re on your days...

 **└** **Minju (@guitarminju):** I won’t buy you pads and sodas together. When you ask me to buy some...

 **└** **Minju (@guitarminju):** Please come back…

[6:35PM, 9/22/20]

 **Minju (@guitarminju):** I still love you.

 **└** **Minju (@guitarminju):** Chaewon this place is empty without you.

Minju opens her contacts again, seeing that her number is still there, she decides to press the call button.

_I don't care if I'll look like a desperate person right now._

_I just want you back._

_I said I'll marry you, you're the only one I want to marry._

••

"Chaewon, I answered the call."

_Huh?_

"Why'd you?! Goddamn you, Jo."

_Why is there someone with her?_

"Well, you love me anyway. Chaewonnie~"

_Oh. I see._

"Eww. Who said that?"

_Typical Chaewon with her girlfriends. She's probably happy now._

_She might call me toxic again, I should leave her alone. And let her be happy._

Minju grabbed the thick blanket on the floor and hid herself in it. She took the pillow beside her and hugged it, covering her face.

She began crying.

"It's my fault. I should've ran after her that day."

"Now, I have no chances of even getting her back."

"Kim Minju you idiot."

Minju spoke between her sobs. She couldn't even breathe properly, it's as if all the tears she should've cried those days without her were all coming out at this moment.

_The feeling sucks._

"Kim Chaewon I miss you so much."

[6:50PM, 9/22/20]

 **Chaewon 🔒** **(@chxewxn):** Jo Yuri I swear to god you’re a chicken pox in a whole new level. 

**└** **Chaewon 🔒** **(@chxewxn):** WHY’D YOU ANSWER MINJU’S CALL WHEN I WAS WAITING FOR IT FOR THREE WHOLE MONTHS!?

[6:53PM, 9/22/20]

 **Chaewon 🔒** **(@chxewxn):** Now she wouldn’t even call again. 

**└** **Chaewon 🔒** **(@chxewxn):** She dropped the call earlier because freaking Yuri answered it she might’ve thought I replaced her with this annoying freeloader hamster.

Minju had already fallen asleep when she felt her phone vibrate. She was too sleepy to check who the caller was, and just pressed the answer button without even thinking twice.

"Hello? Who's this? It's uh, three in the morning, what kind of a bad spirit possessed you and you decided to call someone who's probably sleeping at this hour, hmm?" 

"Oh, I'm sorry Minju. I'll just go back tomorrow. I'm really sorry for disturbing you at this hour... Okay, goodbye."

"Mmm'kay, now let me sleep peacefully—"

_What?! Isn't that Kim Chaewon's voice?!_

Before the call was dropped by the other line, Minju stood up from the couch, she ran towards the slipper rack and wore two different slippers.

"Wait! Where are you Chaewon?!" She basically screamed on the call, Minju heard Chaewon's usual giggle.

"I wonder where?" Even just through the call, Minju could feel her smiling.

"Seriously, where are you, Kim Chaewon?"

"Minju, mind opening your door?"

The moment Minju opened the door, Chaewon saw her swollen eyes, and messy appearance. Her slippers were not of the same pair, her track pants were the one she told her to throw away a few months ago, and on her cheeks were dried tears.

"What the hell... Minju, are you okay?!"

Minju's heart began beating fast when she saw the worried look on Chaewon's face. The lady in front of her placed the guitar she was holding beside the doorway. 

"Oh my god, Minju. Have you been crying? I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

Chaewon pulled Minju to her arms. The latter then grabbed onto her and hugged her tight, as she burst into tears again.

"Chaewon, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. It's my fault, I should've gone after you after you left!"

"Instead, instead I... I even got mad about you breaking some stupid guitar. Even if everything was already my fault..."

"I... I was the toxic one, Minju. I'm sorry for blaming you for everything."

Chaewon cupped Minju's cheeks and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry. I apologize for ignoring you until now. I was just too... Guilty for what I did. I was scared that you'll lash out your anger on me after breaking something precious to you—" Minju cut Chaewon words with a kiss.

Looking at each other's eyes with a smile on their lips under the flickering lights at the place they called home. They could already say, they really are for each other as they felt the same thing during those three months.

"Welcome home, Chaewon."

"I guess... I'm home, Minju."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based on NMB48 Team N's Kyusen Kyotei. It also happened to be one of the oneshots I wrote years back and I really treasured since I was praised by a really good writer after he read it.
> 
> The song had a story, and it so happened I wanted to write a story about it.


	4. Curse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Speak ill of the Queen, and I'll cut your necks."
> 
> —Queen Chaewon is the most beautiful woman in the kingdom, and whenever people disobeyed her, Minju, the masked knight of the Queen, would often execute them in public.

**Curse of the Crown.**

**_"Is there a woman more beautiful than I am, in this kingdom? Those who know, come forward. I will reward you by having your head."_ **

••

"Hey, there's been another killing in the neighboring village."

"I heard about that too." 

"I don't understand, why isn't the Queen doing anything about it?"

"Shh. The guards might hear you."

"Do I look like I care—"

The sound of a scabbard being thrown to the side was loud enough to be heard by everyone inside the inn. The next thing they saw was a female knight clad in a black armor, and her face covered in a hood, her eyes hidden with a thin black cloth. Behind the young woman known as Yena, with her sword on her neck.

"Yena!"

"Y-Yuri, I'm fine. I'm fine."

"Do you intend to speak ill of the Queen?"

"Because If I were you, I wouldn't even dare."

"I, I deeply apologize. I—"

A smirk was visible on the knight's lips.

"Take this young woman to the palace. The Queen is to decide what to do with her."

People dressed in common clothes made their way to the table where the black knight stood, and in time, the knight pushed the woman towards them.

"Make sure she doesn't get away. I don't want my sword to taste another round of commoner blood for today."

"Yes, Ms. Kim."

_ It's better this way, that everyone fears me. I'd rather be someone they fear rather than they adore.  _

_ I will make sure that no one lays a finger on the queen. _

_ I will make sure to carry out all her orders. _

_ She saved me, and so I shall serve her. _

••

"My queen, I have returned." She knelt in front of the Queen dressed in a black dress. Her hair is long as it reaches the bottom of her chest, her lean figure, and her face that of a goddess is what makes people adore her. 

Queen Chaewon is the 57th Queen of this Kingdom, and just like any other Kingdom there is, hers has secrets as well.

"It's been three years since I've been crowned as the Queen, right, Minju?"

"Yes, my Queen."

"Oh come on, my favorite knight, Minju. Stop calling me Queen when we're the only ones in the room."

"You know you were supposed to be the queen, but the crown chose me."

_ No, that's not it, Chaewon. You saved me. _

With Minju still kneeling as she looked up to the Queen walking around the throne room until she stopped right in front of her, Minju looked into her eyes after the Queen removed the cloth that covered her eyes.

"Minju."

"Yes."

Her left hand's thin fingers raised Minju's chin more, and the half-full wine glass she picked up from the table beside her throne on her right hand, she placed on the knight's lips.

"Drink."

"Yes, your Majesty."

Chaewon chuckled as she raised the glass's handle and poured its contents towards the young woman's mouth.

And blood shall stain my sword once more.

_ But if it's you, I'll even gladly bathe in blood. _

"Minju. I have another order. Tonight, Feather Village's Lee Chaeyeon."

"Yes, your Majesty."

"I apologize, I just can't accept it— I shall be the only one. You know that."

"Your Majesty, I thought you know that I can't disobey your orders."

"Thank you for reminding me." Chaewon chuckled, she sipped a few from what remained on the glass and lowered herself to be on the same height as Minju. 

Their lips touched, and Minju opened hers. The Queen passed the wine through her lips as she kissed her knight.

"The night is coming, you know what to do?" The Queen walked back to the throne and sat once more.

The knight then lowered her head before speaking again.

"Yes, your Majesty. I shall deliver the liquid and the flesh after the mission."

"And that's why you're my favorite."

_ It's been three years and I still see the person you are before. _

_ The Chaewon before the curse took over her mind and body. _

_ Chaewon. I miss the old you. _

••

Arriving at the once noisy village filled with joyous sounds and lights, it was no shock that the residents decided to close the stores early before the sun sets. Because of the recent mysterious killings, everyone is all paranoid about what is going on in the whole kingdom.

Minju was alone, with a blood red cape covering her armor, and swords.

She stopped in front of a small house where a single person lived. She was said to be the pride of the village because of her beauty and her dancing. It was located on the least populated part of the village. Which makes her an easy target, and an easy mission for her.

Peeking on the windows, she saw her target, Lee Chaeyeon. Eating alone under the orange dim light of her lamp.

Minju slowly opened the door. She was greeted by the woman with a smile.

"The Queen's knight? What brings you here?"

The knight's hands were trembling as her left hand was already on her sabre's handle. 

"Uhm, hello?"

She then pulled her sabre out of its scabbard. Deep on the back of her head, she was screaming apologies.

_ I'm sorry. I'm really sorry.  _

"I'm... I apologize I don't mean to do this..."

_ As she lives in luxury, I am burning in hell. _

_ This is for the most beautiful woman in the whole Kingdom. If I must kill to preserve her beauty, then I am more than happy to befriend the devil. _

Blood splattered in the whole room. As she swung her blade to behead the young woman, she is continuously reminded by the previous girls she killed.

Feeling the small droplets of blood on her face, she still kept apologizing as she cried. 

Someone who is barely even a lady, Jang Wonyoung. She beheaded her the moment their eyes met during the starry night a few weeks ago.

There was also a tourist, from the neighboring Kingdom. An astrologist, Miyawaki Sakura. After beheading her nights after Wonyoung, the rumors of weird deaths and missing girls spread in the whole kingdom.

Only mutilated parts of their bodies would be left at the scene. Sometimes a whole arm, or a leg. Then a few days will pass before the rotting body is found in a random farm.

Minju felt guilty every time a news about the murders would come to their castle. She and her Queen would often pretend as if they are doing something about it.

Despite being a live person, she could feel the devil burning her whole existence deep down in hell.

But she couldn't do anything.

As if she could disobey anything that the Queen says.

Because even if her will says no, her body would always say yes.

••

"Your Majesty, I have brought liquid and the flesh."

"Minju, shall I make it clear to all the subjects that I am the most beautiful?" 

"Your Majesty, I wouldn't suggest—"

"Nonsense. I have called all the people in this Kingdom. I will make a formal announcement before sunrise."

"But your Majesty—"

"It's alright now, Minju."

For a second, Minju thought Chaewon's voice sounded like the kind voice she used to have before.

_ Is she... Trying to fight the curse herself? _

••

Three years ago, the night before the coronation of the next queen, Minju sat at her bed. She was looking at the window as if waiting for someone to arrive.

Soon, someone came, wearing common clothes, and carrying a small bag on her side. 

"Hey." She greeted.

"Chaewon!" She ran, jumped on her arms, and the latter then patted her head.

"Princess Minju, you're as beautiful as ever." Chaewon then wrapped her arms around Minju's waist and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Are you really sure you want to run away with me?" Chaewon asked, checking if there are soldiers roaming around the path she used.

"Yes... I don't want to be the Queen..." Minju looked away.

Chaewon sighed the moment she saw the troubled look in her eyes, "Is everyone already asleep at this hour?" Minju was surprised to see Chaewon already at her door.

"I think so... Why?" 

"Since the coronation is tomorrow, the crown is at the throne room, right?"

"Yes. But why are you asking—" She fell silent as soon as Chaewon cut her words. 

"Let me see you wear that crown."

"Huh? Why?" There was a confused look in her eyes.

"Would you be mad if I said I want to at least see a glimpse of my future queen wearing a crown?" 

Minju's face turned red the moment she heard Chaewon's words. 

Why is she like this? How can she always leave me breathless?!

"So can you bring me there to make my childish wish come true?"

"Alright. There's no helping it. I'll make your '*childish' wish come true." Minju chuckled as she made her way towards the door.

Minju checked the hallways, when she saw that it was empty, she signaled Chaewon to follow her. The hallways were dark, but because Minju knew the castle so much, walking on its hallways in a bit of a dark isn't that much of a problem.

"You really know a lot about this place."

"Chaewon, I grew up here. What do you expect?" 

"Oh, apologies."

The only thing that illuminated the castle's halls was the moonlight passing through the huge windows. Chaewon couldn't take her eyes off Minju. 

_ I don't deserve you.  _

She thought to herself as she admired her features that could be compared to that of a goddess's.

_ I really don't deserve you, Minju. _

The throne room was empty as expected. Not a single soul was inside the room.

"So this is the crown, huh." Chaewon took a closer look on the crown. "It's beautiful." She then turned to look at Minju who was beside her.

"I think it'll be extra beautiful once I place this above your head." She then placed her hands on the sides of the crown.

However, as soon as she lifted it up from the pillow...

"Get your filthy hands off the royal crown, commoner!"

The two girls looked at the giant twin doors in the middle of the room, the infantry's general, as well as the king's knight made her way towards them.

"M-Ms. Kwon!" Minju exclaimed.

The look on her face wasn't that of someone asserting authority, his face had a worried look as she looked at Chaewon.

"Put the crown down! You don't know what you are getting into!"

"Yes, Yes! Fine! I'm putting it down—" Chaewon responded.

"Wait, huh?! It won't get off my hands!" She had a terrified expression on her face, one would already know that it wasn't a joke she was trying to pull.

Slowly, her hands that held the crown, slowly moved by itself. Chaewon was trying to regain control of her hands but she can't.

"Didn't your father tell you anything about the curse of that crown?! How it could make everyone the Queen's slave—"

"Minju, slit that knight's neck with her sword.

_ Eh? What did she just say? Is this the sweet Chaewon I grew up with...? _

"Minju, I repeat. Slit that knight's neck with her sword. And you, whoever you are, stay quiet and let her kill you." 

"Yes, your Majesty." The knight stood in position and pulled her sabre out of its scabbard, she held it in a manner as if giving the sword to whoever was in front of her.

"T-This isn't me!" Minju's trembling voice said as she tries to stop herself from taking the sabre from the knight.

"Now."

_ I felt myself drowning in the sea of unconsciousness. The moment she said that one word, it felt weird. As if everything around me was dropped into the floor, and all I have to do is to swing the sabre in my hand. _

"Yes, your Majesty." The blood splattered on her clothes and her face as she slit the knight's throat with her own weapon.

_ The next thing I saw myself doing was killing everyone in the palace. _

When she opened her eyes again, she saw Chaewon sitting on the throne, wearing one of the most expensive dresses in the palace. Minju walked towards where she sat, 

She knelt in front of her, giving respects to the new Queen.

"I am Kim Minju. I want to be your knight, your Majesty."

"As you wish. However, I have this order— slay everything that comes in my way. Those who oppose me, kill them."

The color in her eyes were gone. It turned lifeless the moment she wore the crown last night.

_ That's when I knew, she is no longer the Chaewon I have known. _

••

The knight stood behind the Queen at the balcony as she looked over all the people that had gathered in front of the palace.

There was a familiar smile in Chaewon's lips.

_ This can't be! _

"Is there a woman more beautiful than I am, in this kingdom? Those who know, come forward. I will reward you by having your head."

As soon as those words came out from her lips, Minju saw how her hands trembled.

She immediately held her hand. It was as cold as a dead body.

_ Wait, something's definitely wrong here.  _

"Queen! Your people are dying! What are you going to do with this mysterious killer that roams the villages at night?!"

"Queen! There have been rumors recently. They say you're the one who orders the killings—"

Before the villager had even finished talking, Minju jumped from where she stood. She beheaded the villager with her sharp sabre. 

"Those who spread false rumors about the Queen. You've seen what I did with this man. Continue and you're the next." Minju was catching her breath as she watched the people distance themselves from her.

_ That's right, fear me. The rightful Queen. _

_ I am the Queen of Death. And I shall only serve the Greedy Queen of this Kingdom. _

"That's right. All of those who'll oppose me, shall face death."

"Protect the Queen!"

As soon as Minju saw some of the villagers move a bit backwards, and soon pulled rocks from their pockets, she screamed an order—but none followed.

"Annoying pricks."

The knight climbed back up, stabbing each soldier that came in her way with her sabre.

And as soon as her bloody figure arrived before the Queen, she dropped her weapon and hugged her.

"M-Min...ju?"

"Chaewon... I'll protect you."

••

_ Back when I held the crown, I heard someone speak to me. _

"Those who wear this crown, shall drown in the illusion of beauty. Your subjects shall be your slaves, you are absolute."

"But in the name of beauty, you are ready to slay those who prove to be more beautiful than you. None shall remain."

"You are not of royal blood, but I can make you one if you really want to be the Queen."

_ If this is what Minju would go through, I'd rather her run away without me. I want her to live a life without dirtying her hands. _

"Make me the Queen."

"Chaewon, how are you? Are you feeling anything weird—"

"No, I'm perfectly fine."

"I... I see."

"Minju... What happened to you? Your... Your armor... It has blood stains..."

"I've been doing everything I can for you."

Chaewon's heart sank when she saw the painful smile in Minju's face.

_ I can't make her do things like this anymore. _

Chaewon felt dizzy.

_ Can you at least let me stay with her a little longer? _

_ Then let's share it. Let's die together. _

••

Minju saw Chaewon's face. Her left eye is red, while her right eye is the old one she have always known.

"Minju, this is an order."

"Anything for you, your Majesty."

"Kill me."

_ If in order for Minju to be happy, I'll have to face death, then I'll happily face the death god myself. _

"But Chaewon... We could do something about this, you don't have to die!"

"Minju, this is an order."

"Yes, your Majesty. Your orders are absolute."

_ And this is what awaits the most beautiful girl in the kingdom. This is the fitting death for someone like me. To be killed by the most precious person in her life. _

Chaewon felt a piercing pain on her abdomen. She looked at the lady who stood in front of her, holding her sword as it pierced her lean body. The blood red cape that covered her body had fallen as well as the mask that covered her eyes.

"It hurts... Minju."

The knight came back to her senses the moment she heard her voice, she saw the pale looking Queen right in front of her, with blood gushing out of her mouth.

She immediately pulled out her sword and held her lifeless body.

"C-Chaewon, I'm sorry."

No matter how much she shook her body and called her name, she never budged.

Tears continuously ran down the corner of her eyes.

"It's all my fault. If only I didn't bring you to the throne room then..."

Minju felt Chaewon's hands on her left cheek, the Queen was smiling at her as she mouthed a few words.

_ Thank you. _

"And Minju, it's not yours, it's mine."

Chaewon whispered as her consciousness slowly drifted away from her body.

_ I guess I'm next, huh. _

_ Is there a woman more beautiful than I am, in this kingdom? Those who know, come forward. I will reward you by having your head. _

As she puts the crown above her head, an evil smirk draws on her lips.

_ I should suffer the same fate as hers. _  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story about the cursed items is actually based on one of the stories I'm currently writing. In the Curse of the Crown OS the story was loosely based on the lines in Utsukushiki Mono—at least Queen Chaewon's thoughts (lol), and the cursed crown that gives absolute obedience to the wearer, was from the story I was writing.


	5. Because I Like You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's Kim Minju!"
> 
> "And her cool manager!"
> 
> — Minju is the a popular member of this particular idol group, and Chaewon who's secretly leading a double-life is her manager.

**Because I Like You.**

**_"Manager Kim... Why are you doing all... this?"_ **

**_"Minju, can't you see? It's because I like you."_ **

••

_Deep breath._

"Thank you so much for coming to our live!"

The loud cheers and screams of the audience filled their souls with joy and their lips with laughter.

Kim Minju has been around with her group, DA, in the industry for quite a year now. They are loved by many, and have done a number for national tours, and overseas shows.

However, Minju was never the type that everyone would already love at first—she chose to be a mysterious member that stirs up the curiosity of some until they just realize that they're already under her spell. That's how she rose to popularity, not only in Korea but also in the other parts of the world, along with her co-members.

Behind her back, as she slowly became known, was her manager whom she met in her second year as an idol, Kim Chaewon. She showed the real mysterious aura at the same time as her kindness not only to Minju whom she is entitled to take care of, but also to her co-members by bringing them food often.

Chaewon is present at all events and times, but never during their Music Video shoots. Minju had wondered about what she was doing during those days, and why her most important things would often be on the same day as their music video shoots.

Not that she is complaining, but Minju just wanted to show one of her most trusted people how she shines in a music video shoot. She already sees her Manager Kim as her family, like a sister if the closest.

The moment Kim Minju arrived at the backstage along with her co-members, she was greeted by her Manager Kim, handing her a bottled water covered with dripping beads of water.

"Good work out there." The manager congratulated her as she wipes her sweaty body with a dry towel. 

"Thanks," Minju coughed for a second, "Uh, what time's the shoot tomorrow?" Between her sips from the water bottle's straw, the idol asked.

"Which? Magazine shoot or Music video shoot?" Chaewon responded with a question as well.

"The Music Video. You won't be around right? I'll ask my cousin to accompany me so you won't worry about me." Minju chuckled as she looked at her caring Manager who's just almost a year older than her.

"Ah. Around 11am, the Magazine shoot is at—"

"Is there any way to cancel the Magazine shoot? I'm a bit tired today. I want to rest tomorrow. Since it's just one stupid magazine shoot that doesn't have interviews." The idol leaned back on the couch where she sat.

"I'll see if I can talk with the Magazine. I'll be out for a bit." Chaewon smiled at the tired young lady on the couch.

Minju just nodded as she watched her Manager walk out of the room.

"Manager Kim's so kind. Is she dating someone? If yes, then that's one lucky person." 

Minju opened her phone and dialed her cousin's number to ask her for her hopefully only job for tomorrow.

"Wonyoung, can you help me tomorrow? My manager's—" Before she was even finished talking, her cousin, Wonyoung, already cut her.

"Again? When will she be present during your MV-shoots? I think you should fire Kim Chaewon and get a different manager. Geez." The girl on the other line let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Hey, Wonyoung. It's kinda hard to find a trustworthy manager now. Kim Chaewon is better than getting some sketchy person." Minju tried laughing it off, she had her reason why she didn't want to dismiss Manager Kim. 

"Okay, okay. I get it, what time will it be tomorrow?" 

"11am. Is it okay?"

"Sorry, I have a meeting with the student council tomorrow from 10 in the morning to 4 in the afternoon. Is it alright if I ask my roommate to do it? Just pay her or something. Haha." Wonyoung apologized.

"Eh? It's alright. I just need someone to carry my things tomorrow and to help me out with minimal things." The idol was nodding throughout the call.

"I'll just send you her name and number, 'kay?"

"Yeah, okay. Bye."

"Bye-bye~"

Minju yawned as she placed her phone back to the table beside her. She leaned against the couch's backrest as she hugged her knees, patiently waiting for her Manager who called the magazine where she was supposed to shoot tomorrow.

"Ah. I hope she gets to convince them. Today's a concert, and tomorrow they want to tire me out for some magazine shoot." She leaned her head against the table.

••

"Ah yes, hello. This is Kim Chaewon. May I have a word with you?" Chaewon leaned against the windows of the hallway, her phone on her right hand against her right ear.

"Oh, Blue star! How may I help you?" The person on the other line enthusiastically said.

Truth be told, Chaewon's tired of this double-life. She hates how she has to disguise herself as a male during MV shoots with their group, and how she always has to hide her real name behind the weird one she made on a whim a few months ago— blue star.

"Sir, I'm not a director right now." Chaewon laughed, "Can I ask you to cancel Minju's magazine shoot tomorrow? She's tired because of the concert yesterday. She wanted to rest after the video shoot. Is it possible?" She asked.

"Yes, of course, Chaewon! Is there anything else?"

"Nothing, thank you very much sir."

"Don't mind it. It also came to my mind earlier when I heard they're having a concert today. We want to shoot Minju in her top condition. Quality is better, like what you've always said, right?"

"Ah, yes. Thank you again sir." Chaewon giggled.

"Good luck for your MV shoot tomorrow."

"Yes sir. I'll deliver the best quality."

The call ended. 

Finally, Chaewon already got good news to share with the tired Minju.

But as soon as she came back to the room, Minju was already fast asleep on the couch, and almost everyone had left, aside from some staff who were busy clearing the backstage area.

"Minju, wake up." Chaewon tried tapping her lightly, in an attempt to wake her up.

"Manager Kim... I want more potatoes..." Minju grabbed her hand, she placed it on her right cheek.

Chaewon's heart skipped a beat. 

"You're... Cute." She chuckled as she lightly pinched her cheek, she still didn't wake up.

"I guess there's no helping it."

Chaewon slowly positioned Minju on the couch, she then lowered herself and pulled her close to carry her on her back. She could hear her breathing on her left ear. She just smiled at the other staff to help her carry their things out and to call a cab for them.

"Minju, wanna sleep in my unit again?" She asked.

It has always been like this every after concerts, Minju will be too tired after exerting a lot of effort to even go home. 

"Yes, please, Manager Kim."

"Alright, alright. As if this doesn't happen every year." She laughed.

As soon as the cab arrived, Chaewon carefully had her seat at the back, after placing their things on the trunk, she ran towards the opposite door and sat beside Minju.

The idol immediately moved closer to her manager, she leaned on her shoulder and continued to sleep.

During the whole trip to her nearby unit, she heard Minju muttering in her sleep.

"Manager Kim... Can you just come tomorrow? The girl that Wonyoung sent me feels sketchy... Please..."

Chaewon sighed, _Should I reveal myself tomorrow?_ She's been wanting to do it since the previous album, but she had no courage to do so.

However, she soon thought of it as something unnecessary, prompting her to reject those thoughts.

_No, I shouldn't._

"I'm sorry, Minju. I can't. My plans for tomorrow are really important."

"Is that so... Manager Kim? It's alright, don't sweat it." 

"I'm really sorry Minju."

"No, it's alright. You'll just miss another day of me, shining brightly in a music video shoot. Hehe."

"Funny how you're asleep and you're speaking like you're a drunk person. You're really cute Minju."

"Waaaaah~ Manager Kim might have a crush on me~ She called me cute~"

Chaewon just laughed it off.

"Shut up and sleep. You're tired, you have to rest for tomorrow's shoot."

"Okay, Manager Kim~"

Chaewon grabbed the jacket she held earlier, she placed it on Minju as if it was a blanket.

_If only I can tell you. I've seen you shine in those shoots a lot. Even under the guise of a young man, I've seen how beautiful you are in the set._

_If you only knew, then you wouldn't have to bug me almost every freaking time to come to those shoots. But I know, it's one of my jobs as your manager. I'm really sorry for living a double life._

••

"Hey, good morning."

Minju woke up after the sun kissed her skin as the curtains were moved to light up the room. Sitting up on the bed as she rubbed her eyes with her hands, she glared at her Manager who always did this sort of thing whenever she sleeps over after a concert.

"Manager Kim, I told you to stop doing that right?" She whined with her eyes still closed.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not doing it again next time." Chaewon laughed as she offered her hand to the still-sleepy young lady on the bed. Which she gladly took and the latter pulled her towards the kitchen.

"I prepared breakfast. I'm accompanying you to the place, you can just tell the girl that your cousin asked to come at the—"

"Shit! I forgot to message her last night—"

Chaewon sighed at the panicking look on her face.

"Hey, calm down. I'll do something." She hadn't even sat down on the chair but she patted Minju's head.

"Eat your breakfast for some energy. I'll handle this, okay? Besides, it's my fault for not being available at this time."

Chaewon smiled at her before making her way to the balcony. She closed the door before making a call.

[6:29AM, 6/26/20]

 **Minju Kim (@IZX_KimMinju):** I’m too tired after last night’s concert, thank you Manager for taking care of me last night.

 **└** **Nako-oshi(@nakosanfan):** manager-nim! Thank you for taking care of our minguri!

 **└** **Princess Minguri(@minjuhime):** ms. manager! Please continue to take care of IZX’s princess!

[6:50AM, 6/26/20]

 **Minju Kim (@IZX_KimMinju):** Manager opened the curtains again instead of waking me up properly. Annoying. She ain’t kind.

 **└** **Princess Minguri(@minjuhime):** Minju is lazy lol lol

 **└** **Minju Kim (@IZX_KimMinju):** NO I’M NOT!

[6:50AM, 6/26/20]

 **Princess Minguri(@minjuhime):** Is it just me, or Minju’s too attached to her manager? Omg, is this a new ship? Loljk. Her manager’s pretty cool too, so maybe she’s already dating someone?

 **└** **Nako-oshi (@nakosanfan):** JINJOO JINJOO

[6:50AM, 6/26/20]

 **Princess Minguri(@minjuhime):** I NO LONGER SHIP MINJU AND YUJIN OF IZX, I ONLY SHIP MINJU AND MINJU MANAGER NOW

 **└** **Princess Minguri(@minjuhime):** Y’ALL RT-ING AND LIKING WITHOUT FOLLOWING ME!?

••

The manager laughs as she dials a number on her phone, she's calling someone she's known from way before. The person picked up the call, and Chaewon got weirded out after expecting a familiar voice— but she heard a soft voice in contrast to the strong and deep voice she was expecting.

"Is this the wrong number?" Chaewon forced a smile after hearing a different voice.

"No. Wait, she's still on her bed."

She let out a sigh of relief upon hearing those words.

"Miru! You have a call! It's from... Ugh... Kim Chaewon... A Korean? Is this one of your girls again?"

"Ah! Fuko, no. She's a friend."

"Really?"

"Yes, now give me the phone. This might be something important."

"Oh, okay."

"Ah yes, hello?" Finally it was whom she was expecting. "Ms. Shiroma, are you still here in Korea?" Chaewon asked.

"Yes Chaewon, why?"

"Can I ask you to take care of Minju? She has a music video shoot today, and I—"

"You're the director, again?"

"Yes..."

She heard Miru from the other line sigh, "Okay, okay. Me and my girl will help your child out." Miru chuckled.

"Just give me some money after."

"Don't worry, I'll give you. Half."

"Sweet! Then where's it?"

"I'll text you the details."

"Yeah, sure. Thanks."

The call ended.

Coming back to the dining area, she saw Minju already in her casual clothes, ready to head out.

"I'll help you carry your things down to the lobby, just wait for my substitute since she'll be arriving soon. And she has a car, don't worry. Her girlfriend will also come with her." Chaewon pulled a small caddy from behind the couch, "I've prepared some of the extra things you left here in my unit as your extra clothes if you'll need some. And, today's magazine shoot is cancelled. So don't worry about it."

"Manager Kim, you do have a lot of connections, eh?" Sitting on the other black couch adjacent to where the Manager stood, Minju looked at her with a curious stare.

"Kim Minju, I've been your manager for two years already. Of course I'll manage to secure some contacts I might need in the future." Chaewon laughed, but in truth, she already has those since she graduated from university, and also being a part of her family as well.

"Really...? Tomorrow's the shoot for the B-side song. Can you come and assist me? I don't want other people assisting me since it would be shot in a school." There was a pout in Minju's face.

_Holy shit how do I respond to this?_

"I'll think about it, okay?" Chaewon forced a smile.

Minju stood up and quickly walked towards her, she then pinned her down as she sat on the couch behind her in surprise.

"Minju?"

"Manager, what is it that you're doing every time our group has a shoot with Blue Star? Is it more important than your work as my manager?" Her face showed a serious look, but her voice sounded like a sulking child's.

Chaewon then patted her head, "It's a personal thing. I wouldn't like Minju getting caught up with it. Okay? It's already hard for Manager, I don't want Minju to get all stressed up about it, okay?" She smiled at the idol before standing up from the couch.

"Hey, let's go? Shiroma might arrive in a few."

"Oh... Okay... Manager Kim..." On her face was a sad expression. Chaewon knew her answer would sadden the idol, but then she has too do it. She has to keep her another identity a secret.

"I'll send you photos from today!" With her heart throbbing as if it's about to explode, she said those words that made her Manager turn to look at her as she stood near the doorway.

"Thanks. I'm looking forward to it." Chaewon smiled at Minju. 

Minju felt a warm feeling on her chest as she heard Chaewon's response.

_What is this... Feeling...?_

It was too late when she realized how her face felt hot, and looking at the mirror near her— the idol saw how red her face was. She looked like a tomato. 

_Wait, no. I can't have feelings for my Manager! She might be dating someone already, and my contract has a dating ban! And Minju, she might not be into girls!_

••

Outside the unit, Chaewon was covering her lips. She was trying not to freak out over what happened a few moments ago.

Holy shit, what is she doing to me?!

She slapped her face with both her hands, trying to 'un-red' her face. However, she still can't stop smiling, she ended up covering her face.

••

"Chaewon! Hey! Hey!"

There's no way she won't recognize that deep, loud and annoying voice. 

Miru stood up from where she sat at the lobby.

"Miru, you're too loud." She was scolded by the lady beside her, the girlfriend.

"Oh, sorry." Miru apologized, she ran towards Minju and Chaewon to help them with Minju's things.

"Chaewon, you can go now. Leave her to us, we'll surely take care of her!" The older girl smiled, the manager just sighed and nodded.

On the building's exit, Minju called Chaewon who was walking towards the bus station.

"Manager Kim!"

"Hmm?" She turned around and walked towards Minju.

"Good luck on whatever you're going to do today. I'm rooting for you." 

Manager Kim Chaewon couldn't help but smile at the idol's words. 

"Ah, Minju."

Both of the idol's eyebrows raised in curiosity.

The manager noticed how Minju is only wearing a white sleeveless blouse tucked in on her high waist shorts. Chaewon removed the black zipped up hood she was wearing over her yellow short sleeved blouse. She placed it around Minju's shoulders from the back and the latter gladly inserted her arms on the sleeves.

"The forecast said it might rain tonight. I remembered how you prioritized other members over yourself. You might lend the careless Yujin your umbrella again. So it's better to have something like a hood." Minju could just look at her Manager's face as she fixed the hood on her body, she was too close as she zips the hoodie up.

Manager Kim's visuals... She could pass as an idol if she would train. She's also a good dancer, she helped me sharpen my moves when I'm practicing alone.

Her eyes moved from her eyes to her lips, then down to her neck and collarbone.

"I'm going now, alright? Take care out there." Chaewon turned her back and continued walking towards the bus station.

Minju waved her goodbye and soon went inside the car.

"Hey, do you like your manager? Like romantically?"

"W-What are you talking about?!" All flustered, Minju shook her head in denial.

"It's just a joke." The lady giggled, "Oh, wait. I'm Yagura Fuko, by the way. I'll be the one doing your make ups today, while Shiroma Miru over there, on the wheels, does the carrying." She introduced.

"A-Ah... Yes, nice to meet you." Minju, with her face still red, she nodded at Fuko.

••

[7:00 AM, 6/29/20]

 **Blue Star Team Official (@officialbluestar):** 6-29-2020 MUSIC VIDEO. WHO IS YOUR GUESS?

 **└** **Princess Minguri(@minjuhime):** IS IT IZX!?

••

A silver haired young man whose mouth is covered by a black mask entered the set, and his eyes with thick rimmed glasses, he was welcomed by the girls and the other staff. This mysterious Director is called the Blue Star by those who work with him. 

"So, everyone please settle down. Since the concept is theatrical, so yes elevated platforms like those in musical and theatrical plays, this set will be dangerous. We're going to have elevations and stuff. We need you girls to be careful, alright?" The director looked at everyone's eyes.

Everyone nodded at his words.

"Okay, good. Let's get started so we could end early."

The girls loved this director, he makes sure to finish quickly while also delivering the best results.

Maybe because his age is a bit close to their ages.

During the shoot, he held the camera to be able to get his desired shots. 

However, as he was shooting Minju's shot as the platform she is standing on elevates, an accident happened.

One of the supports of the platform slipped. Minju got off balance, and fell from the platform.

What she was expecting as a cold and hard surface, she felt herself on someone's arms— the director.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked as he helped her stand up.

"Uhm... Yeah... T-Thank you." 

"Really? Good, good." He turned around and looked at his team.

"What the hell are you people doing?" He shouted at the people behind the other cameras, and the ones wearing his staff shirt.

"I asked you to come here early to make sure the set is okay, and no accidents will occur— ah, no use scolding." He continued. Minju saw the sweat dripping from his cheeks to his neck.

"Let's do better next time everyone, okay? I'm sorry for scolding you all. Let's take a break." The director nodded at everyone, in which all the staff responded in apologies.

"Kim Minju, I take full responsibility for what happened. I'll decline any offer of music video direction from your agency from now—"

"There's no need to do that, Mr. Blue Star. You saved me, and I'm sure no one wanted that to happen." Minju smiled at the young man.

"Yes, Mr. Blue Star. I'll also ask the CEO to not release the making off video for this one." The group's leader, Eunbi, butted in.

••

The music video shoot ended in success. Miru and Fuko brought her back to Chaewon's unit, while she had to wait for her at the lobby because she forgot to give her the key again.

Sitting alone at the quiet lobby where almost everyone was quiet or just enjoying other people's company, she opened her phone in an attempt to send her manager some of the photos she took earlier.

_Wait. I don't think I should tell her about it. I almost got into an accident. I shouldn't worry her._

"Minju!" 

When she turned to look at where the familiar voice of her manager came from, she saw her running towards her with a worried look on her face. She looks like she was about to cry.

"Manager Kim?" Minju watched her figure that was slowly coming close, and as she did, Chaewon pulled her in her arms.

"Are you okay? Did you have any scars or anything?! I was really worried about you! When I saw—"

"You saw what?" Minju furrowed her eyebrows.

_Goddamnit! Did I just let my cover get blown?!_

Chaewon gulped, she looked at the idols eyes, it felt as if it was staring right at her soul.

_What do I say?_

She sighed heavily. 

"Miru sent me a video of what happened earlier. I saw it. That's why I was dead worried about you!" Chaewon was still trying to catch her breath as she explained.

"Good thing the director was quick to catch you." She added.

"Yeah, he was really quick." There was a smile on her lips, her cheeks were red as well.

_I actually hurt myself in the process._

_But the important thing is that you're safe._

••

Inside the unit, Minju watched Chaewon prepare dinner. There was a weird scar on her right shoulder as she cooked dinner enough for two. 

Minju stood up and walked to the kitchen, upon sitting on one of the monobloc chairs near the table, aside from the scar, she noticed the bandage on her right foot as well.

"Manager Kim, are you okay?" She asked.

"Kim Minju, until when are you staying in my unit?" The manager asked back.

"No comment, like I said I'll watch the 2-hour suspense drama on TV. On the living room!" She stood up and when she was about to go back to the living room, Chaewon spoke.

"I got into a minor accident earlier. But everything's okay, you don't have to worry." 

All of a sudden, Minju turned off the stove and pulled Chaewon to the living room. She grabbed the first aid kit from under the coffee table, then had her sit at the couch.

"Minju?"

"You didn't even bandage your foot correctly."

"Sorry, I was so worried about you earlier I forgot to—"

"Please, I'm okay. Manager Kim Chaewon, you should take care of yourself too." Minju retorted, her eyebrows were furrowed, and her lips in a pout.

_You really..._

Chaewon ended up smiling at her as she nodded her head.

"You're really kind, Minju." Chaewon looked at her with a refreshing smile on her face as the younger applied a pain killer on her swollen foot.

"Manager Kim is kind too." Minju replied while wrapping her manager's foot in a new bandage.

"Alright, Minju. I'll come with you tomorrow."

_I don't care about what happens._

"Really?!" Minju moved closer to her, and then wrapped her arms around her for a hug.

_Please, don't be angry. I just had to do it because I can't tell my family... You were the first people I handled as I pursued my dream._

"Yes. I'll be there tomorrow, with you."

 _Ah. This sucks as hell. But whatever, my cover is bound to be blown soon anyway_.

••

"What time is it?" Minju woke up in the middle of the night, "Ah. 3:30 in the morning?" Rubbing her eyes as she stood up, she carefully walked towards the doorway. 

"I need water." She muttered while opening the door. 

Whenever Minju stayed over at her Manager's unit, she often slept in her room, and Chaewon slept in the living room.

The moment she got out of the room, she saw Chaewon sleeping soundly on the couch. Weird enough, she forgot to take her glasses off, her laptop was still brightly lit on her sleeping face.

With a smile on her face and her hand on her pocket, ready to take her phone out to take some sleeping shots of her manager, Minju walked close to her sleeping body.

Minju sat down to be on the same level as Chaewon's sleeping face.

Her eyes with those red thick-rimmed glasses, it reminded her of Blue Star's eyes.

"Why does it look so... Similar?"

The look on his eyes earlier when he caught her as she fell, it passed her mind again.

Minju slowly removed the red glasses.

"Minju? Why are you—" 

A startled Chaewon moved backwards in surprise as she saw Minju's face close to hers. Hiding something on her laptop, she quickly closed her laptop using her left foot.

"Hahaha! I should've taken a photo of your startled face!" Minju sat on the floor, laughing at the look on Chaewon's face.

Chaewon laughed, but in truth, she was scared. She isn't ready to reveal herself to her yet.

"Yeah, yeah. Go take a photo of it when it happens again. Let me freaking sleep, Kim Minju." Chaewon pulled her blanket and hid herself under it.

Still laughing, Minju asked her. 

"Manager Kim, are you mad?"

"No, I'm sleepy. Go ahead and sleep, you need it." 

"Yes, ma'am. I'll sleep after I drink some water." Chaewon listened to her faint laughter as she went to the kitchen to get some water.

 _Weird kid._ Chaewon smiled at the thought, as she slowly closed her eyes.

••

Chaewon felt a weird heavy object on her right shoulder, she removed her blanket and her eye cover and she saw Minju leaning against her couch while seated on the floor. She was fast asleep. 

She looked at the small digital clock beside her laptop, _4:30am?_ She shook her head.

"I have to get her things ready. She'll get there before me, so I have to make sure she won't encounter problems." Despite still being sleepy for checking the scenes they shot yesterday, she rubbed the back of her neck and stood up from the couch.

Chaewon was about to grab the empty caddy beside her couch, but she remembered Minju who was sleeping in a very uncomfortable position.

"You helpless kid, why didn't you sleep in my room?" She muttered as she walked quietly to her, she didn't want to destroy her sleep since she has another shoot tomorrow, and she barely even rested from their recent concert.

The manager stretched for a bit before lowering herself to carry the sleeping beauty. 

With Minju on her arms, she gently laid her down on the couch. 

Things went an unexpected turn when Chaewon fell on top of her on the couch after Minju mistook her for some pillow. She could feel the idol's breathing on her ear, her ears turned red as well as her cheeks.

"Manager Kim... Are you Blue star— ah, Blue Star is a male. I almost forgot. That's impossible. Hehe."

_Minju, I am Blue Star._

The moment her arms loosened, Chaewon was finally able to get out of her.

 _Shit. That was... Draining..._

Her face was still red, and she was also trying to catch her breath. That moment left her breathless— well, everything about this girl leaves her breathless. There's nothing new.

With her connections, Chaewon was also able to get her magazine offers, and modelling gigs. She could almost say, she's also a part of her bridges to success.

Chaewon loves Minju, and even though she knows the latter won't be able to reciprocate her feelings, she is still giving everything she deserves to her.

_Heck, I'll even give her the world. It's what she deserves._

She turned her back and began preparing her things, then proceeded to cooking her breakfast afterwards. Noticing the sunrise from the window, she finished her dishes and left a note on the table.

••

Minju was woken up by the sound of the alarm on the table beside the couch. 

_Ah. I have a shoot today. Where's Manager Kim?_

She tried looking for her manager, but there wasn't a Kim Chaewon inside the unit. 

_Manager Kim left me alone again._

The idol walked towards the dining table, she saw the note.

"From Manager?" She raised a brow.

_Hey. I left early since I have to finish something, don't worry. I prepared your things already. Don't worry, I'll be there before the shoot starts. Shiroma's downstairs, she'll take you to the University. Please take care of yourself until I arrive, okay?_

_Take a shower and Eat your breakfast too._

A smile drew on her lips.

"I see. Okay, Manager Kim." Minju nodded as she began eating the breakfast under the food cover.

When she went to the shower, her clothes were already neat and ironed. 

Manager Kim Chaewon really looks after me like a child. I feel important. Other than my fans, she makes me feel like my existence is worth it.

After taking a quick shower, and drying herself, she finally went out of the unit. 

Outside, she was surprised to see Miru.

"Yo!" Miru greeted.

"Good Morning." She greeted back.

"Give me those, I'll help you out." 

"Oh, thank you so much." 

"Chaewon said I should help you bring your things down. So I did. Thank her once you see her later, okay?" 

Minju just nodded.

••

All of them have already finished getting ready, but the director, Blue Star is still not in the place.

"Where the hell is Manager Kim?" Minju explored the whole room with her eyes, and still, there was no Chaewon.

She was about to dial her number on her phone until the door opened.

"Sorry, I'm late. I was with the other staff, we checked if there was anything weird in the classrooms, like something that would endanger the girls during the shoot." 

_Manager Kim? Manager Kim Chaewon?_

"Oh, Blue Star. Finally, you arrived. We thought you're still mad about yesterday. How's your foot?"

_Huh? Am I hearing this right?_

"I'm okay, but... Excuse me." Chaewon went in the middle of the room.

_Why? How? What is she doing there?_

"Hello everyone, I'm Kim Chaewon, the person behind Blue Star Team. I am Blue Star as well. I am pleased to work with you, IZX." Watching her as she bowed in front of them, Minju couldn't believe what she was seeing.

_Manager Kim... Was the one who saved me? She dropped and broke that camera yesterday just to... save me?_

••

The shoot went well, but for some reason, Minju wasn't talking to Chaewon. After the shoot, she wouldn't even let her help when she was fixing her things.

They were the only ones left inside the room.

There was only silence.

"Hey. Minju, are you mad?" 

Silence.

"I know, I know I should've told you about it. I shouldn't have kept it a secret." She sat quietly on one of the tables as she explained.

"Yeah, you should've told me. Now I feel like a fool. You made me look like one." Minju angrily placed her things messily on her caddy. Chaewon jumped off from where she sat and took it away from the idol.

"These won't fit in if you put it like that. I'll do it."

"There you go. Don't think that I have forgiven you already just because you're helping me pack my things."

Chaewon stopped, she turned her head to Minju who stood beside her with a stubborn look on her face.

"Then what do I have to do?" The manager's eyes looked at her directly in the eyes.

"I..." Minju froze.

_What do I tell her?_

"Do I have to give you more guestings, shows, uh... Magazine shoots and modelling gigs?" Chaewon's voice sounded as if she hesitated to tell the lady in front of her about one of her secrets. She looked really restless.

"What are you talking about—" Before Minju was even finished, Chaewon cut her words.

"Minju, all those promotions, it's all from me. I used my family's connections to make those wishes you tell me to come true!"

Minju took a step back.

"But I didn't tell you to do that..." Her face turned red. She couldn't look back at Chaewon.

_To be honest, I begged them to give you those offers. I also used half of the money I got from my family._

_I look desperate, but I want to make those dreams come true. Because you deserve it._

"You deserve it Minju. Do you remember when Eunbi, Nako, Yujin and Yuri all got flowers from the fans after your mini concert? Then on your first concert, the same day I was introduced to you by the agency, you got a hallway of flowers dedicated to you?" Chaewon knew she might creep her out, but she had no choice.

"It was from me. I bought a lot of flowers, because you told me before that concert that you wanted to receive flowers from your fans too." Her voice was trembling.

"Remember when Eunbi got an offer from a Magazine before you, despite always telling interviews that it's one of your dreams, then suddenly the next day you got 5 Magazine shoot offers?" 

Minju could already see the tears welling up in her Manager's eyes.

"I called them, one by one. I asked them to look at you, to try giving you even just a single page. Because it will be worth it." She smiled at her.

"Your guestings, I called each producer for that. I wanted to see you shine more, because you deserve to be under the spotlight, Kim Minju!" Chaewon was catching her breath as she pulled one of the seats out, and sat on it.

Her defenses finally broke down. Now she couldn't even look at her.

_Haha, Damn, I sound pathetic._

"Manager Kim... Why are you doing all... this?"

"Minju, can't you see? It's because I like you."

She's been doing everything for me?

_Those things cheered me up when I've once thought I'm not fit to be an idol._

_When I thought I should've just slept my way through the entertainment industry._

_But she was there, sending me gifts and flowers. Things I couldn't get my hands on because of the character I've decided on._

Minju walked towards Chaewon who was sitting on the wooden chair. 

_Has anyone patted that cute head before? Manager Kim has always been the one to pat my head._

"Go on, slap me. The hardest you can. You probably detest me now."

_I'm an idiot._

"Huh?" The manager was surprised by what she felt above her head.

It was Minju who was patting her head.

"Hey, uhm... Manager Kim." 

Chaewon looked up to the girl in front of her.

"Manager Kim Chaewon, great work."

It was just the start but Chaewon felt like crying already. It was her first time hearing those words.

"Thank you for being the sun behind the moon that I am."

_No, I was the moon. You were the sun._

"Thank you for making my faint light grow brighter."

_... I... I did?_

Chaewon finally smiled.

"Manager Kim," Minju leaned forward and kissed her manager's forehead.

"Can we... Date?"

••

"Hey! That's a cute shot! Why'd you have to trim it?!" 

"Ha? Your scene's done, it's Eunbi's cue from that part—"

"But Chaewon! I want that part of the song!"

"It's not possible, okay? Haha, you're so cute." 

It was easy for the two of them to keep their relationship. When going out, they just disguise it as Minju hanging out by herself, with her Manager accompanying her. They've also started living under the same roof, in Chaewon's unit.

The idol often told her manager about how accepting her family is, how they still accepted her after she came out to them.

Chaewon would just nod at her stories. She couldn't relate, there was no way she could come out to her parents who were expecting their only child to continue their line.

Christmas is fast approaching. 

"Chaewon, you said your family is overseas, right?" Minju sat beside Chaewon who was busy on her desktop.

"Yeah, why?" She responded without even looking at her, all eyes on the screen.

"You know how I spend holidays with them, right?" The idol couldn't bring herself to tell her girlfriend about what she really wanted to say.

_I want to invite you to celebrate with us. But I don't know how. You seem to not like anything that is family related._

"Don't worry, I'll be fine by myself. It's just some holiday, it's not a big deal. I'm used to celebrating it alone ever since they all started to live overseas." Chaewon momentarily stopped what she was doing, she turned to face Minju.

"So Minju, it's fine if you go and spend your holidays with them. Okay? I'll even bring you to their place to make sure you're safe." The manager smiled at her, even Minju could tell that it's a forced one.

_I want to celebrate it with you, Minju. I don't want you to leave me._

_I want you to meet my parents, I want them to meet the person I love the most._

_But nothing will happen if I don't do anything._

Minju took a deep breath as she watched Chaewon stand up from her swivel chair to get an empty caddy.

"You'll go home tomorrow, right? Let's prepare your things. So you won't forget to bring anything you need—"

"Chaewon!"

She was startled with Minju's sudden action.

"What?" Chaewon laughed.

"Come with me. Celebrate with me, please." Her eyes were closed, with her head down.

Silence.

_Is she rejecting me?_

Minju heard a soft chuckle.

_Hey, does this mean?_

"Yes, I'll come with you." 

"Really? Chaewon? I'm so happy!"

Chaewon couldn't explain the happiness she is experiencing right now. Her feelings for Minju grew stronger, everything feels like a dream.

Everything is so unreal.

The only thing she knows that is real, is the feeling of attachment she has for Minju— the feeling that she doesn't want her to be taken away by anyone.

_I love you so much. Kim Minju._

••

"Minju, my baby! We missed you— oh, Ms. Manager, you're here as well! Are you celebrating with us? Not with your family?" The moment they went inside the small home in the countryside, they were greeted by Minju's mother with a smile.

"Ma, her family is overseas. So I decided to bring her with me." Minju hugged her mother, Chaewon just stood behind her, watching every movement they made.

"Ah, I see. Come in, it's too cold here outside." The middle aged lady initiated, the two then carried their things inside the house.

Sitting all together in the living room, everything was quiet. Minju's father isn't home yet. The couple sat beside each other, facing the mother.

"You two, tell me the truth. Are you girls dating?"

The two turned red at the sudden question.

The mother sighed then just smiled at the two, "I see. So that's how it is." She nodded at the two.

"As long as the two of you are happy, and you really love each other, then that's fine. But when it becomes exhausting, you have to just put things to a stop, alright?" There was a painful smile on her face.

"That kind of relationship could sometimes get too complicated when the other party isn't comfortable with it. Remember, if something already hurts you so much, you have to stop it." 

The couple could just nod at the middle aged lady. 

The door then opened again and revealed a middle aged man.

"Oh! Minju!"

"Hey, your daughter brought her girlfriend." The mother laughed, Minju just threw her a glare.

"My daughter, oho! Nice taste!" Her father teased.

Chaewon and Minju were soon left together, the old couple had to go out to spend some time for themselves and to buy a few things for Christmas eve. 

At the kitchen, the two were putting the foods the father brought home with him earlier on the shelves. However, it came to the point where the shelf is too high. 

"Chaewon, can you carry me on your shoulders?"

"What? I can't do that! I'll feel weird with your thighs on my ears!"

"Let's just try, we need to put this on the end of that shelf."

"Okay, okay. But what if it's still unreachable?"

"I doubt that." Minju just laughed.

When they tried, Chaewon couldn't even stand up, eventually, they gave up on that plan of Minju's.

"Ugh, we're doomed." Minju looked at the shelf with a hopeless look on her face.

"Hey, let's try this one."

Minju was surprised when Chaewon suddenly lowered her body and carried her with her thighs still straight.

"Not enough, I need more height."

Soon, Minju ended up stepping on Chaewon's hands. They look like they were about to throw the greatest cheer dance trick.

Finally, it's the last cup noodle they had to put inside. 

Minju glanced at her side, and she saw a small rat quickly passing by. She was startled and she almost slid down her girlfriend's arms.

Chaewon caught her on the butt.

...

They were looking into each other's eyes.

Minju was still trying to catch her breath from earlier as she gazed into Chaewon's eyes, who was already leaning against the counter behind her. 

It felt as if the time stopped for the two of them to have that moment.

The two of them soon found themselves staring at each other's lips.

Minju wrapped her arms around Chaewon's neck, she leaned forward for a kiss, and the latter closed her eyes.

They were already feeling each other's breathing due to how close they were.

They heard the doorbell rang.

"Minju, Chaewon, we're home!"

"Shit!" Chaewon ended up taking her hands off Minju, making her fall on the floor.

"Chaewon, what the hell?!"

••

As they ate dinner, the two were very quiet.

The old couple noticed it and decided to ask.

"Hey, did the two of you fight while we're gone?" The mother asked.

"Mama, Chaewon freaking dropped me after you rang the doorbell! We were trying to put that one last cup in—"

"Huh?! Weren't you mad because you wanted to kiss me earlier?" 

Chaewon pulled Minju close and lifted her chin to kiss her. 

Minju turned red.

"Are you still mad?" She asked.

"I... I..." Minju, with her face still red, she stood up and ran out of the house.

Chaewon was left with her family, the old couple sighed.

"Follow Minju. Make her cry and I'll have you sleep outside." The moment Chaewon heard her father's words, she stood up and ran after Minju.

••

Chaewon saw Minju out of the house, curled up like a child beside the gate. She quietly sat beside her, the manager felt the idol's shivering hands. 

"You're cold."

She tightly held her hand.

Minju leaned her head on her shoulder.

"Why'd you kiss me in front of them? I got shy all of a sudden. Gosh, that was so embarrassing." She covered her face with her free hand.

"What's so embarrassing about it? I love you." Chaewon whispered.

"I... That was our first kiss... Right?" Minju looked away.

Chaewon turned red following the realization.

"Ah... Are first kisses done in private? I don't know you were the first girl I ever dated!" The older exclaimed.

"You were my first relationship!" Minju exclaimed back.

The two ended up laughing at each other.

"I think we shouldn't count that as our first kiss." Chaewon said between her laughs.

"Yeah, yeah, I think we shouldn't." Minju bit her lip, trying to stop herself from laughing.

Silence.

"Minju your lips were soft."

Chaewon felt a light smack on her head.

"Ow! Why'd you do that? I was just telling the truth?" 

She turned to look at Minju, her cheeks were flushed in red.

"Yours too... Chaewon..."

Chaewon pulled the hand she was holding close to her lips, she kissed it.

"I love you Minju."

"I love you too, Chaewon."

••

After the Christmas vacation, on their way back to the city, Chaewon received a message. It was a message she wanted to hide from Minju. She doesn't want her to be sad, they just came back from a really nice vacation.

**Mom:** 「We’re coming back to Korea in a few days. We need you in the annual Kim Family Meeting.」

 **Chaewon:** 「Pass. I have work to do.」

 **Mom:** 「God, are you still fooling around with the director shit you’ve been doing!? Do you think we wouldn’t know!? You’ve also been fooling around with some idol group, working as their manager when you can just work in our Korean Branch.」

 **Chaewon:** 「Lol no. Sorry I’mma pass. Bye.」

••

After a live stage on a music show, and another day of IZX getting a well deserved win, Minju hugged Chaewon out of happiness.

"Congratulations, Minju." Chaewon hugged her back as she pats her head.

It's been a few months, and Chaewon already got close to her girlfriend's family. Minju never met her family, even after hearing from Chaewon that they were in Korea for a few days. 

It's not that she is a bit sad because Chaewon didn't even introduce her to them, she just wanted to be able to say at least that she's official with her girlfriend.

Minju has also been thinking of leaving the group, as well as the industry to be able to focus more on their relationship.

She knew that Chaewon hasn't come out to her parents yet. Minju had told her a lot of times already that she had to do it no matter what happens, if she really loves her.

Chaewon never did.

It was okay for her, she knew that things like that should never be forced or rushed.

Minju was okay with waiting for Chaewon to be ready. After all, she loves her so much.

••

The news was all over the television and newspapers. 

**News:**

**Kim Minju leaves IZX, says "I want to focus on my real life, I need something that could be the net that catches me when I fall. And I think being an idol isn't that net..."**

"Minju, why? Isn't this your dream?" Chaewon exclaimed.

They were inside their unit.

"Chaewon, I want to spend my time more with you." Minju grabbed both her hands.

"I know, I want more time with you as well. But that's your passion. Your rightful place is the stage." Chaewon looked at Minju in her eyes.

"Are you really throwing everything you worked hard for away for some girl like me?! Who can't even come out to her parents?!" Chaewon stood up and took her hands from Minju's grasp.

Her heart broke when Chaewon pulled her hands away. She was trying to stop her tears from the corners of her eyes as she lowered her head.

"I don't care." Minju muttered.

"What?" Chaewon's eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't care if you're a coward. It's something sensitive, coming out is hard, but if I have to wait for you I would."

"Minju...?"

"Chaewon didn't you know?" She took a deep breath before finally letting out her tears.

"My rightful place is beside you, holding your hand."

Minju reached for her hand.

_Why are you making things so hard for me, Minju?_

"I can wait for you, until I get tired of waiting."

Chaewon pulled Minju in an embrace.

"Minju. I'm sorry."

She bit her lower lip as tears slowly travelled down her cheeks.

There was no way she could tell her about it.

There was no way she could tell her she's moving abroad with her family soon.

Their relationship continued as Chaewon kept her secret. Slowly packing her things secretly.

_I'd rather her hate me than to wait for my return that would never occur._

Chaewon would often fetch her after her classes in the university. She wants to make the most of it with her while she still has the time.

They often went to beaches during weekends, took photos and enjoyed each other's company. The two saw each day as the best days of their lives as a couple.

Watching concerts together, meeting with her old group mates, and their old friends. Everything was perfectly normal until Minju discovered that Chaewon dissolved her Blue Star team.

She wanted to ask Chaewon about it, but she was afraid that her reason might be personal. The latter didn't even tell her about it, it makes her even more curious.

_If it's already dissolved, then what is she doing outside every morning, somewhere I don't know? Why does she keep on saying she's working when she doesn't have anything to work with?_

Minju thought to herself as she walked next to Chaewon under the starry sky.

They were on their way back from a quick food trip to a nearby convenience store. 

Minju felt a sudden warm sensation on her right hand.

Chaewon was holding it as she placed it inside her hood's pocket.

"Ah." Minju stopped walking.

"What?" Chaewon stopped as well.

"Isn't this the first time you held my hand in public?" The former idol smiled at her, "It makes me happy." She added.

"This is the second time if we're going to count that thing where you almost got caught swarmed by your fansites. I pulled you away from them." The older turned her head to look at her.

"But we're not yet dating during that time." The younger retorted.

"But I've already loved you way before that happened." 

Hearing that from her, Minju immediately went closer to hug her. While Chaewon patted her head and gave her forehead a kiss.

"Look at you hide those cute red ears." Chaewon let out a soft chuckle.

"Shut up. You won't leave me right?"

_If I had to lie, then I'll lie._

"Yes, I won't. I'll stay with you."

Chaewon laughed.

_I'm sorry._

"What about your family?" Minju's muffled voice asked. Her face was buried on Chaewon's left shoulder.

"What family? You mean you?" Chaewon answered, her right eyebrow raised.

"Idiot. Your parents." Minju gave her a light slap.

"Who cares about them when I have you?"

"Kim Chaewon, you and your flirty mouth."

_I have no idea on how to tell you the truth, but please know that the feelings I have for you are genuine._

_I love you more than anyone else, Kim Minju. I'm sorry if I have to leave all of a sudden. I don't deserve someone strong like you._

••

The living room was dark. She checked her bed if Minju was still asleep, and there she is.

Chaewon walked towards the couch and pulled the black duffle bag from under the couch.

She was about to book a cab when she realized she left her phone on beside their bed's side table. 

Chaewon quietly made her way inside the room, the moment she picked her phone up from the table...

...someone grabbed her wrist.

Minju.

She was awake.

"Where are you going? Are you leaving me?"

Her heart sank when she heard her curious voice.

"I... I guess there's no reason to hide it anymore."

_Please don't leave me alone._

"Yes Minju, I'm leaving you."

_That's a lie right?_

Chaewon couldn't even look at her eyes. She kept her head down, she knows that once she looks at her round eyes, she'll break down.

"Why are you leaving? Do you not love me anymore?"

_Please say you love me, and you'll never leave._

_Please say that this is all a joke, you're just trying some prank you saw online._

"I don't love you anymore." 

She heard her voice tremble

As Chaewon turned her back and was about to leave the room, Minju grabbed her sleeve.

"You said last night, you'll stay with me."

Her voice sounded lonely, it was as if she was about to cry.

"Chaewon... You liar." Minju began sobbing.

Chaewon felt her heart slowly become heavy, she couldn't stand hearing her sobs, or even cry.

She immediately turned to her and hugged her tight. 

"Minju, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." 

She broke down to tears.

"I have to do it. I have to go to them. Or else they'll take me away from you, for everything I've always wanted to do."

"I'm sorry Minju. I want to stay with you, I really do." Chaewon tried to apologize as much as she could, until she could barely even breathe from her cries.

Minju began caressing her back.

"Chaewon, it's alright. Go with them." Minju muttered.

"A long distance relationship wouldn't be so bad right?" 

Minju forced a smile.

Chaewon knew she didn't like a long distance relationship, but seeing Minju force herself to do it, it hurt her.

She cupped her cheeks with her hands, Chaewon kissed her. Minju wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

"I'll be back, okay? I promise I won't take long." 

"It's alright, take your time, Chaewon." 

Minju came with her to the airport, they bid their farewells to each other. It was painful but all they could think of is that both of them have to work hard to maintain this relationship of theirs, they have to be strong if they really love each other. 

After all, this is their story, and they're still writing it. Working hard to get themselves the ending they deserve.

••

Missed calls, messages, never ending fights, but they tried to be strong. They would often talk on video calls every weekend, but talking to each other on weekends was hard.

It was a rainy evening, the two of them were talking to each other in a video call.

Minju brought up something from way back before.

"Chaewon, are you introducing me to your parents soon? It's not that I'm rushing you but... We've been in a relationship for five years." Minju wasn't looking at the camera, her eyes were on her book as she highlighted a few passages.

"I... I haven't come out to them yet." 

Hearing her response, Minju dropped her highlighter.

"Chaewon... Until when are you keeping me a secret?" 

Those words made her world stop. She felt Minju's irritated voice.

_I'm sorry for being a coward._

"I'm tired of being someone's secret. We aren't doing anything wrong, I'm not even your side-chick, but why does it feel like I'm one?"

"Chaewon, this relationship isn't going anywhere."

Minju kept on talking, Chaewon couldn't do anything but to listen.

"Yes, I said I could wait. But Chaewon, it's been five years. I have feelings too."

"I want to be able to call myself your official girlfriend."

"I'm tired of waiting."

Chaewon couldn't even speak.

It's not that she couldn't do it.

If she wanted, she could.

But whenever she tries to talk to them about it, the talk diverts to business, or some arranged marriage.

Chaewon had no idea how to do it.

"I'm tired. Let's end this."

If she could grab her hands and beg in front of her right now, she'll do it.

"Let's break up."

But she knew, at this point, everything is useless.

She couldn't fight for their love.

She couldn't tell the world she loves her.

She couldn't tell her parents that she is not the same girl as the others.

And so, she responded.

"If that's what you want, then I guess... I should accept it. You've fought well, you were strong. And I'm not."

"Thank you for being the best girlfriend Minju. I don't deserve you, but for sure your next girlfriend would."

The call ended.

Two girls from two different parts of the world, both of them were crying for the same reason as the connection between them slowly disappears.

_I didn't want to break up with you, I still love you Chaewon. But this relationship is hurting me more than it makes me happy._

Minju curled up on her bed. She hugged the pillow she used to sleep with Chaewon with.

_It hurts._

_When it becomes exhausting, you have to just put things to a stop._

_Remember, if something already hurts you so much, you have to stop it._

_Ma, Did I make the right choice...?_

...

Chaewon leaned her head against the wall beside her, she looked at her laptop's wallpaper. It was their old photo back when they were still idol and manager, and were secretly dating.

Tears just began running down her cheeks as she began reminiscing all that happened in the past.

_I really love you. But why am I such a coward?_

_Why is the world like this?_

_Why am I stuck with the worst family?_

_Why can't I come out?_

_But just like what her mother told us back then, if it gets too exhausting, then we just have to put things to a stop._

_I must've caused her enough sadness and pain..._

••

A few years passed, the two unexpectedly met each other by chance in one of the noisy streets of Osaka, Japan.

Both had different looks on their faces that were quickly replaced by emotional smiles.

The two of them had already gone on with their lives.

"Hi, it's been a while?" Chaewon, wearing a white blouse under a black suit, greeted the familiar woman with a smile on her face.

"Yes, it is." Minju, wearing a black blouse tucked in on a beige skirt, smiled back at the suited woman in front of her. She waved her hand for a bit and let out a small laugh afterwards.

"Should we have some coffee? It's been a while, and we probably have a lot of catching up to do. And my client meeting won't be until tonight. So I... Have quite the time, I guess?" The former manager was invited.

"Haha! Sure thing. Yena's still having her scenes shot in the Ebisubashi bridge and in the whole of Osaka." 

Inside a coffee shop, the two told each other their stories. Of what happened after they broke up, and how long did it take them to ease up the pain.

"To be honest, I don't think I've already moved on from you. Minju."

"I think, I haven't too. I know, I've started dating Choi Yena even though I work as her manager... But you were still the best person I could think of."

"You're also the best person I could think of. You were probably the only person I've ever loved so far."

There was only silence between the two of them. They both know what they are feeling. It's the same but they know it's not possible.

"You know, my Mama and Papa were looking for you every Christmas. I couldn't tell them that you and I broke up. Until they just heard it from Yena that she is my new girlfriend. They got mad, mad!" 

The two laughed at Minju's story.

"I suddenly remembered, I bumped into auntie years ago in the airport. She was asking me, why aren't we going out lately. I told her we're both busy because I didn't want to hurt her feelings. Auntie was really a nice person, and I wanted her to know it from you back then." The suited woman told her share.

"That moment haunted me to sleep, I'm telling you. For almost a week I was asking myself, why haven't you told her about our break up yet." She added. With her back leaned on the couch's backrest, Chaewon smiled at her.

"Really?" Minju just nodded. "Oh, by the way, how's the married life? You're married with that young CEO right? What's his name again?" Before the atmosphere fell into silence, Minju asked a question.

"Lee Daehwi." Chaewon sipped from her cup, "He's a really good man, so I'm really grateful for him. He respects me and my decisions, I really like him. I could say, I'm learning to love him." She explained.

They had the whole cafe's floor just for the two of them. 

"Hey, Chaewon..." Minju was hesitant, she didn't know if telling Chaewon about it would be the right thing.

"Yes?" Chaewon also had something to say, however, she wanted Minju to go first.

"No, nothing." The younger then shook her head.

_I love you, Chaewon. I wanted you to be the person whom I'll be with for the rest of my life, but things have already changed. You'll always be the best part of my life._

"I also had something to ask but it suddenly disappeared on my mind." Chaewon closed her eyes and nodded.

_Minju, I've caused you pain and sadness. I'm happy that you're well. I still love you, I wish I shouldn't have been stronger. Then maybe, those hands... You were the person whom I didn't want to be taken away from me by anyone else. You weren't taken, you broke away from me. I could say, that was the right choice._

The red string between their fingers continued to extend as the two of them focused on the person they'll possibly be with for the rest of their lives.

The two then realized that no matter how good your story is, the ending would always be unpredictable. One loved the other to the point that they were ready to give up anything, and one loved the other but she was a coward. They could only wish that maybe in the next life, they would finally be free to love each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some parts of the story is based on real life experiences, about not being able to come out to one's family because one is afraid to be thrown out, or is afraid to make their parents disappointed in them. The person ends up just following their parents because there was nothing they could do to change their minds about those worldly things that they could never understand because of the environment they grew up in.


	6. The Eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her left eye's pupil replaced by somewhat, a clock. Her modified bullets that will never stop pursuing the target until they punch a hole through them.
> 
> It's the final battle between a phantom thief, and an ace detective.

**The Eyes.**

_**"Which do you think is faster? That so called teleportation of yours? Or my bullets that would never stop until they hit my target?"** _

_**"Nice question, but I'm already behind you, young lady."** _

_**"Since when—"** _

_**"Disarming, finished."** _

••

The Ize Historical Museum had heightened their security all over the place, it was a combination between a private security company and the 12th District Police force.

Dressed in an all black suit, her medium length hair down, Kim Minju was inside the giant vault where the supposed cursed crown of Queen Minju is hidden. Her gun equipped with a silencer was on the holster inside her blazer. She sat on the floor, alone, as she waited for the Phantom Thief to arrive.

"I'll be the one to take you to jail, Phantom Thief Tiger."

Minju worked her way to be one of the top members of the Police. She wanted to avenge her friend, and her love interest, Kim Chaewon, who died a few years ago during the historical Japanese Empress Ring Heist— one of the biggest heists in Seoul.

Listening keenly to the earpiece on her left ear, she stood up to get ready after she heard the screams of her workmates stationed in other areas as the target appeared before them.

"So you've arrived, Phantom Thief Tiger. I won't let you get away this time."

She cocked her gun as she stood in waiting behind the cursed crown.

Minju pointed her gun at the entrance, anticipating it open with the Phantom Thief behind it.

And alas, it opened.

"Greetings and salutations, young lady." A lady dressed in an all black clothes decorated with straps, half her face covered by something that resembled the Phantom's mask in the Phantom of the Opera, and her ginger hair tied in a high ponytail. She greeted Minju who was already pointing her gun towards her.

"You're finally here."

••

Just as I thought, the police never changed their tactics.

She fixed her glasses as she entered the Museum under the guise of a police officer. She was luckily able to dodge all the checkpoints outside the Museum, and the moment she arrived at the entrance, she knew everything would be easy.

Tiger runs towards the left set of stairs as she slowly removes her guise, even the mask she has to cover up her face, which beneath, has a mask similar to the Phantom of the Opera.

"There she is! Phantom Thief Tiger—"

Everything stopped right at that moment, the power to deprive the world of time and movement, that was her power, and the curse that was bestowed upon her a few years ago.

The thief took the receiver from an officer, she placed the earpiece on her left ear. Her lips curving into a smile as she opens the elevator that slowly brought her down to the lowest point of the museum.

"This should be easy." She quietly walked towards the giant vault in the basement, which hides one of the cursed items she collects from the public eyes, the crown that grants absolute obedience to the queen, with the curse of obsession on one's beauty.

"Move."

The world begins to move in tune with the time once again. 

As the giant door opens, she is reminded of the events of three years ago.

••

"We are currently outside the City's Biggest Historical Museum that keeps one of the oldest items of the History. Empress Miyawaki's ring, the Empress who boldly joined the Japanese forces during their invasion for more than a thousand years ago. It was the invasion that led to the Empress' and Queen Minju's death..."

Everywhere you go, there is the media reporting on the situation. Retelling of the history, and other stuff. There is also the Police, patrolling around the museum nonstop, and inside are the elites that are trained to be the fastest, and to be one of the strongest assets of the Police.

The deafening noise of various police sirens served as the music outside the museum, while inside, all that could be heard was police pairs chatting about what to do once the ordeal arrives, or simple footsteps from those walking back and forth the halls they were assigned into.

It was the event of three years ago, the fifth appearance of a Phantom Thief in the modern century— Phantom Thief Tiger. Back then, due to the shortage of personnels, two rookies from the 12th district were assigned along with some experts inside the museum.

They weren't chosen for nothing, they were the top officers when it comes to chasing criminals. Officer Kim Minju and Officer Kim Chaewon. Minju's sharp shooting skills, in addition to Chaewon's past street racing experience proved useful in their field.

However, this case was different. 

"Chaewon, I'm going to the balcony for a bit, there's a jammer inside this building and I need to contact auntie to feed—" Before she was even finished talking, her partner nodded and gestured at her.

"Yeah, I understand. Besides, cute little kitty Marco needs to have dinner. I don't want to see your cute kitten thinning out because of our job." Chaewon said, pulling out her gun equipped with a silencer, she cocked her gun, ready if ever the thief would appear right in front of her eyes.

Chaewon watched Minju's figure as it slowly faded into distance. The officer shook her head as she leaned on the wall beside the ring covered in a huge glass container, with laser securing it inside.

A full minute hadn't even passed yet when all of a sudden, Minju returned to their position. There was a worried expression on her face.

"Officer! Tiger has appeared in the central lounge!"

"Really?! Okay, I'll be there in a few."

Chaewon was startled, she was about to run towards the intersecting hallway when she realized something weird.

She stopped and pointed her gun towards Minju who stayed behind the end of the spacious hallway, beside the ring. There was a confused and surprised expression on her face.

"Who are you, and why are you disguising as Kim Minju?" She raised her voice as her eyebrows furrowed.

"Huh? Officer, what are you talking about?" There was an uneasy look on her face. "Disguise? Haha, no. Are you joking?" She added.

The way she stood, and she spoke. Everything was different.

"Answer me. Who are you, and why are you pretending to be Kim Minju?" Chaewon asked once more.

"I'm not pretending—"

"Confess or I'll fill your body with holes."

No one else besides their superiors knew about it, but Chaewon's shooting skills are on par with Minju's. Which was the reason why both of them often teamed up during cases— so they could watch each other's backs.

"Hey, wait. Officer, this isn't a good joke—" Her words were cut the moment Chaewon pulled her trigger and shot the wall beside her, it grazed through her shoulder that tore her uniform a bit.

"Kim Minju never calls me officer. We are teammates and we're close." She sighed, "If you really are Minju, then state the names of her three annoying cats." Chaewon added.

The Minju in front of her stood silent.

"You can't answer huh? You're Phantom Thief Tiger, aren't you?" A smirk formed in Chaewon's lips.

"No, I'm not. I'm Kim Minju. My three cats are Augustus, Julius, and Caesar." 

Chaewon shot the wall beside the suspicious police officer again.

"Minju only has one cat, and that cat's name is—"

"Ah, boring. I thought you're dumb to believe that I'm your teammate." 

The lady in front of her slowly removed the uniform she was wearing, underneath the police uniform was a black spandex suit that had a zipper in between on the upper part.

Placing her hand under her neck with her head down, she slowly removed at what appeared to be her face. 

After throwing the human face mask aside, she placed a small mask on her face after she tied her purple hair up on a high ponytail.

"I'm taking you into custody." Chaewon walked towards the thief, with her gun pointed at her.

"Heh? Really?"

In a blink of an eye, the woman disappeared in front of her sight. She then felt an arm locking her through her neck, the Tiger was already behind her.

"Which is faster? Your bullets, or my teleportation?"

Chaewon couldn't move. But there was a single thing on her mind— she needs to apprehend this woman, and bring her to custody, as someone who works for the law, and as someone who respects her teammate's achievements.

The nerve of this woman to disguise as Kim Minju. I won't forgive you for attempting to taint her name with your childish phantom thief play. She gritted her teeth.

She shot her gun on the ceiling, startling the thief behind her, and once her grip has loosened, she elbowed her and pointed her gun towards her once again.

"Cool tricks, officer—"

The Phantom Thief felt a hot digging pain on her right shoulder, then down to her left knee.

"The Superindentent gave us the order to shoot you."

Tiger knelt on the floor after the shots she received from the officer right in front of her. 

"Bitch."

"No matter how much you curse me with your filthy mouth, I won't go easy on you."

Chaewon then, walked towards her, pulling out the handcuffs on her back pocket. She grabbed both the thief's hands, and when she was about to place it inside the cuffs, she felt everything around her came into a stop.

_ What the hell? What is happening? _

"You fool." The thief was smiling at her, a devilish smile.

"What is this—" It was as if her lips were sealed close by some key she doesn't have.

"I bestow upon you, the cursed eye of Lee. The eye that grants you the power to stop the time. But curses you to live shorter, the moment your time has reached its end, the person right in front of you will feel the strong intention of killing you, and you will be deprived of your real form as you die." She said, laughing at the confused eyes of the officer in front of her.

_ What is she talking about?! Power to stop the time? What is this child's play?! _

Tiger took her gun from her, no matter what Chaewon did, she couldn't move. She could only move the black in her eyes.

The Phantom Thief placed the gun directly on Chaewon's left eye.

_ Please don't. I promised Minju, I'll take her out, and I'll confess.  _

_ There are still a lot of things I have to do in this world. _

_ Don't pull the trigger, I'm begging you. _

_ Please, I'll let you go. Just... Just... Don't kill me... _

She pulled the trigger.

Chaewon let out a loud, and painful scream.

"Move." Followed by a maniacal laugh, the Thief was looking at her with a smile of regret, as if apologizing to her.

Strange enough, Chaewon didn't die. However, she felt a huge pain in her left eye, she dropped on her back the moment she could move once again.

Chaewon screamed a lot of times.

And soon, she realized.

There wasn't blood on her hands, or anywhere near her.

Standing up, she saw herself on the floor, her gun in her hand, and her left eye shot. Chaewon quickly checked herself in the mirror, she looked the same, but the supposed thief's body on the floor was looking like her as well— with the same clothes.

Chaewon heard footsteps hurrying into the room, she knew no one would believe her ridiculous story and she'll end up being forced to admit that she is the Phantom Thief. She decided to escape through the vent in the ceiling.

And as she crawled to the exit, she knew she had no choice.

_ I will collect all these cursed bullshits. So that no one would end up the same way I did— No, we did. Nobody deserves this. Starting today, Kim Chaewon is dead. _

_ I am now Phantom Thief Tiger— the one who lives in darkness. _

••

The moment the Phantom Thief stepped inside the room, the door behind her closed and locked.

"Detective Kim Minju, huh?" The Phantom thief leaned on the closed metal door behind her, on her lips was a smirk as she looked at the Detective.

"You've lost every battle we had since I first wore this clothing. Useless Kim Minju without her useless teammate who let her gun be stolen from her, she ended up dying on my hands." She cackled.

"Don't insult Chaewon like that!" There was a murderous glint on her eyes as she continued pointing the gun towards the masked woman right in front of her. It was visible to the Phantom Thief, which she just laughed off.

Deep, at the back of her mind, she congratulates the Detective.

_ You've come this far. I'm happy for you. As much as I wanted to let you win, I can't.  _

_ I promise, Minju. This is the last. _

_ With this curse, my life is slowly diminishing. I guess if your desire is to kill me, then Today's my last day. _

Minju pulled the trigger. 

But the thief stopped the time.

Chaewon removed her mask, and walked towards where the bullet stopped. She took the bullet and placed it in front of the door. 

"Move." She mutters as she places her mask back in her face.

The moment the time moved again, Minju was shocked when she saw her bullet end up missing the Phantom Thief in front of her.

"I missed?" The detective clenched her fists. "Then, it's time for my secret weapon." She pulled out another gun, she looked at the ceiling right above her nemesis. With her gun pointing at the enemy, she pulled the trigger.

Tiger was about to stop the time when she noticed the difference in the bullets direction, it was slowly going up.

As if on purpose, when the bullet went up, it grazed her mask.

_ Shit. _

It was too late when she heard her mask's cracking sound.

"Those bullets, I modified them—"

_ Chaewon...? _

The phantom thief's mask cracked into two.

Minju swore she saw a familiar face behind the mask before she covered her face.

"Don't look at me!" She covered her face with both her hands.

_ I'll stop the time. I can't let you see me in such a state. _

The world's time stopped once more.

The unmasked Chaewon sighed as she looked at the Detective frozen in time in front of her. 

"I can't do shit." She bit her lower lip, one step at a time, walking closer to her old partner. 

At the final step, with them facing each other, Chaewon caressed the Detective's cheeks, she smiles at her, it felt as if her heart was sinking into the depths of darkness. It was painful.

Not being able to tell her everything until she dies.

Her fate being sealed after some stupid curse.

Being dead and alive at the same time.

"If the time comes and you can't stop yourself, please kill me."

She tiptoed and kissed Minju's forehead. 

Chaewon turned her back, placing the mask on her face as she resumes the movement of time.

"You teleported again... Huh..." Minju noticed how the thief got closer, emptying her head of thoughts she didn't need, she raised her gun again towards the masked fellow.

She took a deep breath, "Which do you think is faster? That so called teleportation of yours? Or my bullets that would never stop until they hit my target?" With her finger on the trigger, the Detective asked the Phantom Thief.

In a blink of an eye, "Nice question, but I'm already behind you, young lady." The thief was already behind her. 

"Since when—" startled, she tried to keep calm.

"Disarming, finished." Tiger spun the gun on her fore finger. "I didn't expect you to bring weird weapons like this, but—"

Minju felt a different desire surging deep inside her. 

_ Kill this thief. _

She heard voices inside her head. 

She killed your best friend, and your love. Death is a befitting sentence to the unforgivable sin she committed.

Her hands began trembling, it felt as if she lost control of her hands.

Minju grabbed the person behind her and pinned her on the ground. She wasn't herself.

No matter how much Tiger tried to get out of her grasps, she couldn't. The detective then began beating her up, punching her face, filling it with bruises and blood.

She forcefully removed the mask from the Thief's face. The thief braced herself for the reaction she would get.

_ So the curse is real. _

"C-Chaewon...?"

As if knocked back into consciousness, Minju slowly moved back, looking at the lady in front of her in confusion.

"Y-You were supposed to be.. dead..." 

She couldn't believe her eyes, there was a dead person in front of her. She could also see the dead body from years ago as she looked at her.

Chaewon sat up, and looked at her old teammate.

"Yes, it's me. Kim Chaewon. It's been a while, Minju."

"But how...?"

"It's a long story, but I'm telling you anyway—"

Chaewon felt a piercing pain in her left eye, as if it was shot by a bullet. It was the same pain from that day she supposedly died.

She began hearing voices on her head.

Why are you alive?! Why did she let you live?!

It was her own voice, but at the same time, it was not.

The thief screamed in pain. 

"Chaewon!" Minju stood up and ran towards Chaewon who was writhing in pain, she embraced her trying to calm her down.

_ How about I try to break this curse? _

_ If I die, then I die. _

Chaewon grabbed the knife from Minju's belt.

She stabbed her left eye without hesitation, and the moment she pulled it out, it became a gold spherical object, like a small gold eye model.

"What... The...?"

••

Minju treated her left eye, however, as a law-abiding officer, she handcuffed Chaewon. 

"What? Why?" Chaewon furrowed her eyebrows.

"You're still responsible for stealing artefacts." Minju answered.

They walked down the corridor, all the officers were looking at Minju who was holding the unmasked criminal's wrists.

"Minju, your right eye..." Chaewon muttered, "Why is your right pupil gold? And it has the Japanese characters of Future on it?" She asked.

Minju stopped, she turned to look at Chaewon.

"Take a wild guess." There was a smirk on her face, a smirk that was very unlike her.

_ I see. So that's how you were able to make those futuristic bullets. The future-seeing right eye. _

Chaewon shook her head, she let out a small laughter as they exited the Museum.

Standing outside the police mobile, the two of them look at each other.

"Until we meet again?" The Detective smiles at her, knowing that no matter how tight the security they put on Chaewon, she would still end up escaping the day after tomorrow.

Her left sight came back, and when she tried to stop the time, she could still do it.

She saw the future, how the woman in front of her intended to make a move.

Chaewon stopped the time and grabbed a normal Police Officer's gun. 

The time moved once more, and Chaewon wasn't surprised that the two of them raised guns at each other's face at the same time.

"I see, it's your time?"

_ I'm sorry, this is wrong but... I feel like I want to kill you. No matter how much I tell my mind that I love you, this murderous intent just won't go away. _

"Your time as well?"

_ This is such a nice ending, and reunion.  _

_ The most unexpected one at the most unexpected time, my love. _

_ Isn't this the perfect ending?  _

_ We're both cursed, right? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story was based on one of the scenes in my original story where Alice Sinclair (the bearer of the cursed left eye of time), was invited to Spade Park's party, Spade (the bearer of the cursed right eye of future) promised her that she will be giving her the crown of absolute obedience to take it back to the West Region. However, arriving at the palace, Spade ordered her to be caught by the guards to be able to take her left eye because she loves Ace and she can no longer let her lifetime be shortened because of the curse. 
> 
> The idea of the Phantom Thieves in the Eyes was merely because I was enjoying Persona 5's Phantom Thief theme so much hahaha.


	7. Summer Festival. (夏祭り)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaewon and Minju decided to have their summer vacation in Japan, also to experience their Summer Festival. However, things make a drastic turn after Minju told Chaewon she wanted to try the fortune teller's booth.

**Summer Festival. (夏祭り)**

_**“She was your everything but you weren’t hers.”** _

••

"I'm finally done! Ah, checking this article took quite the time."

Kim Chaewon has just finished her college organization's paper works, it takes a lot to become a powerful organization's leader— she is the current President, or rather the current Editor-in-Chief of Southern Sky University's Student Publications.

"Good work, Chaewon." Her Associate Editor— Kim Minju, placed a cup of tea beside her keyboard.

"Ah, good work to you as well, Minju. You've been checking the recent literary works sent by the other students, right? That sure takes a lot of time too. I'm sorry for leaving that work to you, while we still haven't found a new Literary Head." Chaewon sighed heavily as she leaned towards her swivel chair's backrest after taking the cup of darjeeling from Minju, then sipping a bit.

"Yeah, but I check them when I get free time so it wasn't really that many when we started working earlier." Minju giggled as she sat at the wooden rectangular table not far from Chaewon.

Their office wasn't that big, or small. It wasn't that clean until Minju came and applied to become the new Associate Editor two years ago.

Kim Chaewon isn't that well known in the university, aside from being a mysterious person from the Communication Arts Department— everyone in Southern Sky University's league of leaders was surprised after learning that she has taken the highest position on one of the University's supreme organizations, the Caelus Publications. 

She is friends with other organization leaders within the university as well, Chaewon is a self-proclaimed manipulative person, she usually pretends that she became friends with the other leaders for her own benefits, but in truth— she sees them as her friends. 

There was only a single person who knew about this truth, it was Kim Minju, since the two of them usually work until nighttime in the office, they end up engaging in conversations, and they end up becoming close.

Kim Minju is the Communication Arts department's Madonna. Everyone looks up to her, she has a passion for writing, but since she couldn't pursue it after graduation, she decided to pour everything in their organization until her graduation.

Aside from her being known as someone who is actually good in all forms of literature, she is also known in the university as a member of the Theater club, Minju also stars in some films made by the Film Society.

She is, indeed, the Madonna of their department. 

Both of them are graduating students, but were never in the same class. They knew each other from when they were just freshmen, since they usually end up seated beside each other in the bus during team building trips. The two only became close because of Caelus Publication's main team when it comes to covering events.

Chaewon had always seen Minju differently, she doesn't see her as a co-officer. Those were just tiny bits of feelings before, until it slowly grew as their bond grew after being the usual duo who works in their office.

_ I like you. _

The Editor-in-Chief just laughed at the words that popped out in her head. 

_ There's no way. _

She shook her head, which the latter noticed.

"Is there something wrong with the tea? Wait, I'll check, maybe it's expired—" Minju stood from where she sat and was about to check the trash bin, but she felt someone grabbing her wrist, it was Chaewon and she pulled her close to her. 

Their eyes met.

_ Can I tell you what I truly feel? _

She gulped.

"Minju," she felt her heart race as she called her name.

"Hmm?" Minju raised a brow.

_ Okay, here goes. _

"There wasn't anything wrong with the tea. As a matter of fact, I actually loved the taste. It's quite different from the usual." Chaewon then, freed her wrists. She fixed her glasses and sat back on her chair.

_ Uh. You're the dumbest Editor-in-Chief in this whole Planet.  _ Chaewon thought to herself.

"Really?" She let out a sigh of relief, "My aunt came back from her business trip in India. She bought me a few boxes of Darjeeling, I thought you— or the whole team might like it so I brought some here." Minju smiled, pulling a wooden chair near the table and placing it beside Chaewon's swivel chair.

"Wait, why are you sitting close to me?" Chaewon asked.

"You look like you're about to say something. And I want to hear 'em." She responded.

"Well, I suppose there is." The bespectacled girl said, fixing her glasses.

"I'm ready to listen." 

The moment she heard the younger's soft voice, she knew she had to spill everything to her.

"Minju." Chaewon took a deep breath, she held both the latter's hands.

Am I really sure about what I'm about to do?

"Yes, Chaewon?" Minju tilted her head in curiosity.

"I..." 

She couldn't look at Minju's eyes.

"You?" 

"I like you— no, I love you. Kim Minju. Please go out with me."

Chaewon closed her eyes, she didn't want to see the look on Minju's face the moment she rejected her confession. There was no way this beautiful girl—the Madonna of their department would like someone weird like her.

She heard a giggle, then felt a pair of hands on her cheeks. Those hands raised her head to look at her.

"Can you open those cute eyes?" Minju said, and the moment she opened her eyes, she saw Minju smiling at her.

"Minju...?" 

The girl slowly removed the glasses from her face, she placed it on the table beside them. 

"I like you too, Chaewon." 

••

"Why are they dating?"

"Why is she dating that no-name girl from that course?"

"Eh? Caelus Publication's EIC? What's an EIC?"

Chaewon didn't care about what the people in the university thought of their relationship. She didn't try to explain to those people how high her position is, that she can destroy every student's image in a blink of an eye. All that matters is that she's happy with Minju.

After their graduation from the university, they continued dating, and at some point, they even got engaged. It was the happiest Chaewon could ever be.

...

Lanterns illuminating the whole shrine, there were stalls of food and games all over. Almost everyone in the area was wearing their yukata. Which Chaewon had Minju wear to match the occasion, however, while her fiancée was wearing one— a black, floral _yukata_ matched, she chose to go with her casual clothes— a black hoodie and ripped skinny jeans, and her usual sneakers.

"Chaewon, let's take a picture!"

"Yeah, sure."

After taking a quick photo beside a huge lantern, Minju immediately posted it on one of her SNS accounts. They went to Japan before their wedding, as some kind of a celebration— and a gift from Chaewon to Minju.

"Japanese Festivals sure are different in real life than when I see it in movies." The brunette in a yukata momentarily stopped and looked at all the lanterns before her eyes. It has always been one of her wishes to be able to go to one of these festivals.

"It really is." The ginger-head tied her short hair in a low ponytail before holding her fiancée's left hand.

"Hey! There's a fortune teller!" Minju turned to look at Chaewon, there was a smile on her face. "Let's try it!" Under the orange lights of the festival lanterns, and the night sky filled with stars, the younger woman pulled the older one towards the small stall at the side.

The sound of her _geta_ landing on the stone path caught Chaewon's attention, she ended up looking down, watching every step her younger fiancée did.

Until she slipped.

"Ow!" 

"I'm sorry Chaewon, I was too careless. Don't worry I'm f—"

Chaewon worriedly pulled her handkerchief out, she checked if it was anything serious— there was nothing but a small graze. She let out a sigh of relief upon the discovery.

"Does it hurt?" 

"Uh... No, I—"

"It's bleeding, Minju I'll get you to the first aid station."

"Chaewon, I'm fine. It's just a small graze." 

Minju smiled at Chaewon, she was holding her left hand with both her hands as she looked into her eyes, trying to assure her that she's perfectly alright.

"You sure?" With her freehand, Chaewon held her other hand.

The brunette nodded.

"Then... I'll just do this." She knelt in front of Minju, she tied her white handkerchief over the graze after wiping it.

"Chaewon, you're always so thoughtful."

As soon as the Chaewon rose up from her knees, she didn't realize that she would end up being face to face with Minju, with only a few inches in between them.

Minju noticed how red her fiancée's cheeks became. She just smiled and grabbed her right hand.

"Let's go?" 

The short-haired woman nodded and started walking beside her.

Despite the chatter from the other people they passed as they walked in the venue's stone path, the two of them were quiet. 

Chaewon was holding Minju's left hand, there was an awkward silence and space between them, the two of them ended up being embarrassed after seeing each other's face that close despite being in a relationship for quite some time now.

"Can I come closer?"

Chaewon asked, she didn't receive an answer— she just felt Minju pulling her close.

"Geez, you were too bold earlier and now you're getting shy? Chaewon, you really make no sense." Minju laughed.

"I cringed at myself upon realization." 

Her laughter became even louder.

"I found it cute though." 

Chaewon ended up being flustered.

"Oh, we're here." 

They stopped in front of a small purple tent, it had a wooden sign outside, Fortune Teller— 500¥. 

"Oh wow. A couple, eh?" The fortune teller greeted.

"I'll try one." Minju sat on the chair in front of the fortune teller, who was a woman probably in her mid-forties. 

"Is my life going in the right direction?" 

Hearing the question from Minju, Chaewon froze.

_ What if she discovers that I'm not... _

••

Around the time when they've just started going out, Chaewon decided to ask a fortune teller. 

It was a rainy evening when she met with this particular person in a family restaurant. The store was quiet, and there was no one inside besides her, and the staff as she waited for the fortune teller to arrive, slowly getting lost in her thoughts as she began worrying about this one thing about this relationship of hers.

"Are you Kim Chaewon?" A woman who looked like she was around her age asked, she had red hair, and a thick accent. Her brows curiously furrowed as she looked at her.

There was no response, the only woman in the restaurant sat quietly as she looked at the window, watching the rain pour outside behind the glass in which beads of water run down endlessly.

"Ah, you're really Kim Chaewon." The red-head made a scissor on her left hand's finger and gestured a cutting motion in front of the woman who was lost in thought—startling her.

Chaewon felt as if she's been returned to the world of the living. She saw the red haired woman standing before her, with her fingers imitating scissors.

"I'm waiting for someone." Chaewon smiled at her and returned to staring at the bustling city streets outside the wet glass.

"I'm the fortune teller." 

"Huh?" 

"I said I'm the fortune teller." She sat in the space opposite to hers. "I am Cho Yuri. Tell me your concerns quick, I'll answer them with the power of my cards." Her thick Busan accent surprised Chaewon.

"What? Are you making fun of my accent?" Yuri furrowed her eyebrows.

"Ah, no. I'm sorry." The bespectacled woman apologized, "I... Am I dating my soulmate?" Chaewon asked.

The fortune teller let out a heavy sigh, "Ah, you kids are really into soulmates huh?" She shook her head. 

"Let me see her photo." Yuri leaned back on the booth where she sat.

Chaewon immediately took out her phone and showed Yuri a photo of Minju. "Here you go." She said, handing her phone to the red-head.

Upon seeing the reaction on the fortune teller's face, Chaewon understood what she meant.

"Ah. This is bad." 

With her fingers crossed, Yuri sighed before explaining everything to the curious woman in front of her.

••

"As the cards say, your life is going steady."

"Eh? It's going steady? Is there anything else?"

Chaewon felt the fortune teller looking at her as she explained things to Minju.

"Ah, young miss, can I talk to your companion? Just us?" The old fortune teller asked, Minju immediately nodded. Before stepping out of the tent, she told Chaewon that she will be trying goldfish scooping.

As soon as Minju left, the fortune teller's look changed. She was serious.

"I lied about my answer to your friend earlier." She began.

"Wha—"

"You." The fortune teller crossed her fingers under her chin.

"You didn't realize you robbed her from someone better."

"Believe it or not, being with her made you the happiest person."

"But, is she the happiest person when she's with you? Were you able to make her truly happy?"

"She was your everything, but you weren't hers."

"I know that." Chaewon answered. She was trying to calm herself down, being slapped with the truth twice hurts as much. The short haired woman was preventing her voice from cracking as she began speaking.

"I suggest you break up with her, you love her, right? Then you must let her be happy." The fortune teller said, it made Chaewon's heart break even more.

"I was planning on doing that. I'll set her free, it's been a good run, but I'd rather see her be the happiest person with her perfect match." She forced a smile, "Thank you for not telling her the truth, I wanted it to come from me." Chaewon added before standing up from the stool where she sat.

Before she left the tent, the fortune teller called her.

"Ms. Chaewon, right? Don't worry. You'll find your perfect match soon, I guarantee it." 

"Yeah. Thank you." She was smiling, but in truth, she wanted to cry already. 

**_"She was your everything, but you weren't hers."_ **

This was the second time she heard those words, the first one was from the mysterious young fortune teller named Yuri. Chaewon thought deeply of those words as she felt her heart slowly feel heavy, she felt the cold breeze brush her face with her hands on her black hoodie's pockets. The young woman looked up at the starry sky before forcing a smile on her face.

_ I guess I will never be her everything. _

It was painful, she couldn't even take a step close to her as she watched her clumsily try scooping goldfishes. Minju has always been the prettiest in her eyes, she was the first person who understood her, and the first person whom she had romantic interest in.

_ There's no way I can change fate. _

Both her hands were balled into fists, but they were trembling. She gulped before taking a deep breath to muster up the courage to talk to her normally, and to accompany her again.

_ I promise. Once we get back, I'll set you free. _

Chaewon wiped her eyes with her hood's sleeves, she began walking towards Minju, then sat beside her. Even though her mind is already made up, there is still a part of her that doesn't want Kim Minju to be taken away from her by anyone.

"Caught one already?"

"No, not yet. Can you help me?"

"Yeah sure." She faked a smile before taking the small scoop from her fiancée's hand.

••

Minju noticed how Chaewon changed from the warmest person she knew to the coldest. 

On the morning of their return flight, she didn't even help her carry her bags, she just stood watching her pull her two big baggages as they went out of their hotel room. If not for the hotel staff, she would still be having a hard time carrying her things.

Inside the car, she tried to lean her head on her shoulder, but Chaewon moved farther from her.

"Can you stop? Your head is heavy as hell." 

_ If I don't do this, then she won't hate me. _

Minju bit her lip, "Okay. I'm sorry Chaewon." She apologized.

She moved close and held Chaewon's hand. "Can I do this at least?" The brunette asked.

Chaewon could feel the sadness in Minju's voice. 

_ You know, if only I could hug you, I would. But I need you to hate me, so it would be hard to let go. _

Without giving an answer, she just held her hand close to her, holding onto it tight as if she was not planning to let her go.

_ This is the last time I could hold your hand. I'll just take this chance. Since this is the last. _

"Thank you Chaewon."

_ No. You'll regret thanking me. _

"Please, never let go of my hand."

_ Please, I have to let go of your hands. This is for your happiness. _

"I can't wait to live this life more with you."

_ No, you can't. You should be happy with the right person. _

"I love you Chaewon."

_ I love you too, but I'll love it if you can meet the person that could make you the happiest. _

Chaewon continued to act cold around Minju, purposely ignoring her. It hurt Minju, but it hurt her more, knowing that she wanted to do more with her, but she couldn't because she had to make her hate her.

As they waited for the boarding, Chaewon noticed that Minju was still not back after going to the washroom. She started to get worried.

"Hey, you're here too?" 

It was the mysterious fortune teller from years ago, Cho Yuri. 

"Yeah, a trip with my fiancée." Chaewon explained.

"Who? Minju? So you continued despite what I told you? Risky." Yuri leaned towards the backrest.

"I'm breaking off this engagement with her once we get back." 

It surprised Yuri, "Wha—"

"I realized that you're right. I should just let her go for her happiness." She smiled at the young fortune teller. "Can you look for our things for a bit? I need to go to the washroom." She stood up and ran off.

••

Chaewon looked anywhere, but she wasn't in the restrooms. The airport is big, but she knew that she couldn't have gotten far. 

_ Minju, where the hell are you? _

Her heart was beating fast, she looked at every face that passed by her. Not one of them is Minju. 

She had already asked almost every airport personnel, and she still had no clue on where she could be.

Chaewon felt a familiar feeling on her right hand, and the moment she turned around— she saw Minju, standing behind her. 

Without saying anything, she just pulled her into her arms.

"Chaewon? Chill, it was just a prank." Minju was laughing.

"Seriously you should've seen the look on your face!" She added.

_ Is this the perfect chance? _

"A prank?" Chaewon pushed her away. "You think worrying the hell out of people is fun?" She glared at her.

"You have no idea how much— never mind that. We're going to talk once we get back." The short haired woman then coldly turned her back and went back to the boarding area.

Minju felt as if Chaewon was slowly drifting away from her, she's changed. Back then, Chaewon would often laugh whenever she pulls a prank like this.

But now, she saw her mad.

••

"Let's break this off. I don't want to marry you anymore, Kim Minju. We're not destined to be with each other, soon enough, we'll be regretting our marriage."

"Chaewon what are you talking about?" Minju's eyes widened, "Is this why you're being cold?" She asked.

"Minju, please be happy with the right person. Leave me now."

She frantically reached for Chaewon's hand, which the latter turned away. 

"Minju, just leave me alone. I'm not the right person for you, I can't make you happy. There's no way I'll be..." 

"No, I... I love you Chaewon—"

"If you won't leave me, then I'll just be the one to leave." Chaewon grabbed her duffle bag, and as she left, she slammed the door shut.

••

For months, Chaewon pushed her away. She locked herself in her old apartment, she got wasted, she even threw away her work. She loves Minju but her realization that she'll never be her everything would always stop her.

It hurts but this is all she could do for the woman she loves, Chaewon knew that the only way she could be happy right now is once Minju becomes happy with the right person, which she had an idea about.

Chaewon had lost track of time, one day, she woke up hearing a knock on her door. She stood up from the couch where she's been sleeping, and despite having a difficult time to walk properly after drinking a lot the night before, she tried to open the door to see who it was.

"Yuri?" She squinted her eyes.

"Sorry for the intrusion." It was Cho Yuri, the fortune teller. She pushed Chaewon aside to enter her room. She opened the lights on the living room.

"Hey, what the hell—"

The lights revealed a cluttered room with things strewn all over, everything was in disarray, documents, files, and papers. All of them were on the floor. 

"Wow, so dirty. You've been living like this since you left her?" Yuri walked towards the couch, removing the cans and bottles of beer and soju in it before she sat.

Chaewon stood up and slowly walked up to her, "Yeah, for some reason I couldn't forget about her. Let alone let go of my memories with her." She sat on the floor.

Yuri sighed, "Chaewon. Wanna know who your soulmate is?" She asked.

"There's no point in knowing who it is, but okay, go on."

"I'm your soulmate." Yuri said in a serious tone.

"Are you serious?" Chaewon raised a brow.

"I've known it the moment we met in that restaurant. I've loved you ever since. I think I'm too dumb to wait for you to contact me again once you broke up with her to ask for an advice. I was hoping to actually get to know you." She explained.

"The person you love is on the way to this place as we speak, and the person who loves you, as well as your soulmate, is in front of you right now. Who will you choose?" She crossed her arms and leaned back, "Are you going to change your fate, or are you just going to follow it?" Yuri asked.

"Huh...?" Chaewon was lost.

"The person you love, still loves you even after you pushed them away. She still thinks she'll be the happiest person when she's with you." The young fortune teller looked towards the door.

"Will you push her away, and try to learn to love another person, or will you take her back, knowing that she won't be the happiest person with you?" She added.

Yuri looked at Chaewon's eyes, she sighed and just smiled at her as she stood up. Just looking at her orbs, she already knew the answer the woman chose.

"Let's meet again soon." Yuri walked towards the door and left the apartment. As she left, she was trying to stop herself from breaking down.

_ What was she talking about? _ Chaewon was frozen.

_ Chaewon, I'll always be waiting.  _ As the young fortune teller thought to herself while waiting for the elevator to open, which soon revealed the woman she was talking about earlier— the only woman that Chaewon loved.

She sighed heavily, "How did I end up getting into this? I just wanted to watch over her. Why did I fall? I guess I can't stop fate." Yuri laughed as she entered the elevator. 

Knowing she was alone, she curled up on the corner and began crying.

••

"Chaewon open the door please!"

It was Minju, she tried to ignore her, but she soon heard the door swing open. 

_ I've been pushing her away for months, she'll probably just tell me how I'm the worst person she ever met. _

Under her blanket, Chaewon just listened to what her ex had to say.

"Chaewon! I don't care about that fortune, I no longer believe in those!" 

_ Eh? What is she saying? _

"If I wasn't happy with you, then why did I stay?!"

"If I wasn't happy with you, then why was I waiting for you this whole time?"

"Why was I waiting for you to finally open the door and listen to what I had to say?!"

"If I wasn't happy... Why would I always come to this place every time I got the chance... Just to wait and see you?"

Her voice cracked, soon, Chaewon heard her familiar sobbing.

"I don't believe that fortune, no matter how many times those fortune tellers told you those words." 

"I was your everything, but you weren't mine?!" She started speaking between her sobs.

"That's... That's not true! You've always been my everything since I saw your dedication back when we were still in college!" Minju confessed.

_...You always amaze me... _

Chaewon slowly sat up and went out of her blanket.

She saw Minju's crying face, her trembling fists, and her usual— the typical career woman look, with her black hand bag on her right hand. It was a shame to let this woman see her in her lowest point, only in her track pants and plain white shirt.

"I wouldn't care for a what if with the person I'm fated to be with. I'm already happy with you." Minju smiled despite her cheeks wet with her tears.

Chaewon didn't realize that tears were already travelling down her cheeks.

Minju opened her bag and took out an envelope. She handed it to Chaewon.

"Open it, please?" She knelt in front of her.

Upon opening the envelope, Chaewon saw the contents—which surprised her.

Plane tickets, and a concert ticket to the band she's always wanted to see.

"M-Minju...? What is this...?"

"Please come with me? Let's start over?"

••

On the benches outside the apartment, there sat the young fortune teller. Her eyes still swollen from crying. She was curled up like a ball just like earlier when she was in the elevator. Yuri's face was buried in her knees as she continued crying.

"Hey, are you crying?" It was a soft voice, and as soon as she raised her face, she saw the face of an Aphrodite. The woman was wearing a suit, and she was even taller with her high heels. She was holding an opened chocolate bar on her right hand, and on her left hand was a white handkerchief that she was handing towards her.

"Here. Wipe your tears, there's chocolate under that too. They told me eating makes people happy." After taking the handkerchief and the small chocolate bar, the woman sat beside her.

"The woman I like, she is probably happy with the person she loves right now." The woman leaned back, and looked at the sky. She continued eating her chocolate bar.

"I was once told I could make her the happiest person, I tried but... Looks like I failed miserably, despite getting the chance to comfort her after her supposed fiancée broke their engagement. Haha, I'm hopeless, aren't I? Ah, Minju. Please be happy." She laughed.

Her eyes widened at what she heard from the suited woman, she couldn't believe it. There's no way she wouldn't know that story.

_ I guess one can really change fate? _ Yuri laughed at the thought.

"You can lean on my shoulder if you like." She continued munching.

"Sure, thank you." A smile curved on her lips.

The young fortune teller then saw the red string tied on her little finger that was once connected to Chaewon, was now connected to the woman beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a prompt given to me by a fellow writer in my univ's journalism team. We're both from the same course, and it was the best one she ever gave me so far. She's the best angst writer I know in the whole campus, so I really trust her. She's also the first person who told me that nothing is wrong with writing dark plots.
> 
> One of the supposed endings of the OS is with Chaewon keeping it a secret that they never were soulmates and that she robbed her from someone better, which is Kang Hyewon. Another one is that she chose Yuri, and Minju saw them kiss as she opened the door, and Hyewon then comforts her. But I chose the third one, which is the one you can read above.


	8. The Me That Loves Her.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minju looks at Chaewon lovingly, eye to eye, as she reads her diary and 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙮 reminisce 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙞𝙧 memories together.

**The Me That Loves Her**

**_Have you ever fell for someone so hard?_ **

**_Because I did, and now we're together because I mustered up the courage to do it._ **

••

**April 29, 2021**

We met in a small village, I was a member of an organization's volunteering committee, and she, Kim Chaewon, was there gathering the people. Everyone knows her because she's the mayor's only daughter, and she is also aiming to become like her father.

Chaewon is really someone I look up to. She's so young, but she can already do a lot of things. Her father can already trust her with tasks that the only the grown ups can normally do.

During the event, I could only steal glances of her. Truth be told, I already fell for her the first time I saw her, she was like the personification of Oberon's wife, the Queen of Fairies, Titania. 

There were times when our eyes would unexpectedly meet, and her lips would often curve into a smile, and she would bow as a sign of respect, or just something to greet me? I don't know. But it makes me overjoyed because she noticed me.

A little thing, right? But I can't help it. 

I do think this is love at first sight.

**May 5, 2021**

"No one can ignore a beauty like you." 

"Oh, please! Ms. Kim! Don't tease me like that!"

"It's true, there's no way I could ignore someone with an angelic face like yours. Look, everyone in this party can't take their eyes off you. You know why? Because you're beautiful. An angel sent from the heavens to grace mankind." 

"My, my. Those sweet words of yours."

My face turned red as she continued to tell me sweet words that could make one's heart throb from excitement. She works like a magician, looking into her eyes makes me even fall further to her spell. 

Her lips tasted as if it was covered by some kind of a bewitching potion, and as we kissed under the moonlight in the balcony where there were only the two of us.

"Minju, I think I love you."

"I think I love you too."

**June 17 , 2021**

Eventually, we began dating. She moved to the city with me, and we lived under the same roof, in the same unit I've been living in since my parents died in a car crash.

Today was our third date as girlfriends.

Chaewon was such a caring person. She wouldn't even let go of my hand as we walked around the amusement park, she would often ask me to dance with her whenever she hears a romantic music.

Her eyes, her smile, herself.

How she wears shoes with thick soles just to be taller than I am, I love it.

I love her so much.

Being with her makes my life complete. 

Gazing into her orbs as we danced through the slow music along with the other couples under the moonlit sky, it made me feel lost in her more. She told me how much she loves me more than I can even count that night, her lips curving into her cute smile whenever she tells me those three words.

I love you.

The moment the music stopped, Chaewon pulled me closer to her. Those thin fingers of hers on my face, she lifted my chin up, as she landed a kiss on my forehead. 

Chaewon mutters, "Stay with me forever, Kim Minju."

I nodded, I wrapped my arms around her neck, and left a quick kiss on her right cheek.

We spent our night together on the road as she drove around the city, the two of us enjoying the sea of stars in the night sky and the colorful lights that illuminated the city.

**December 24, 2021**

Our first Christmas eve together. 

Both of us were too busy with our work, that we barely even met the past few days. 

I miss her so much.

When I was able to finally get out of work, I immediately called her. We agreed to meet in the station near the restaurant where she reserved us a seat— beside the window. How romantic!

But the moment I stepped out of the elevator, I saw Chaewon, standing in the entrance, waiting for me with a bouquet of red roses. She was wearing a navy blue suit with a white dress shirt. The first two buttons were undone, and her hair was tied in a high ponytail.

"I've been waiting for you." 

I excitedly made my way towards her, she didn't complain about what I was wearing— my normal office wear as a secretary to Branch Manager Kwon, white sleeveless frilled blouse tucked in on my black pencil skirt, and there was my black blazer hung on my shoulders. My hair was down, and my ears had small dangling diamond earrings.

The smile on her face as I walked closer to where she stood, it was enough to revive me from the continuous whole day work I had to endure.

Our fingers intertwined as we walked out of the building. She lead me to her black car, and drove us to the restaurant where we'll have our dinner.

The whole restaurant was reserved for just the two of us, I wasn't supposed to believe until I remembered that she's the only daughter of a Mayor. 

We watched fireworks from the window beside us, it couldn't get anymore romantic to spend Christmas eve with the best person in my life until I felt a hand over mine, I turned to look at her and saw her smiling.

"I love you so much, Minju."

"I love you too, Chaewon."

She never changed, even after she started to work as a Police Inspector, she was still the same Chaewon I knew.

We toasted our glasses filled with Champagne as we continued watching the colorful fluttering colors that lit up the night sky along with the stars.

I am really lucky to be hers.

**February 13, 2022**

My head's been hurting for a few days now, I feel nauseatic.

**February 17, 2022**

I love Chaewon.

**February ??, 2022**

Chaewon ate the food I made her. I'm so happy.

**February ??, 2022**

Why won't she accept the food I poured my heart into? I worked hard to make it just for her. She told me she already ate.

Is she seeing another person?

**February ??, 2022**

Chaewon went home late. Why is she mad?

**February ??, 2022**

My love just arrived home, she looks scared. Did I do something?

**??????????? ??, 2022**

Chaewon Chaewon Chaewon Chaewon Chaewon Chaewon Chaewon Chaewon Chaewon Chaewon Chaewon Chaewon Chaewon Chaewon Chaewon Chaewon Chaewon Chaewon Chaewon Chaewon

LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE

LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE

I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU 

••

"I guess that's where everything ends."

••

Kim Chaewon had gone missing, there wasn't a single lead about her disappearance. 

Interrogating Kim Minju brought no results, they couldn't get a proper lead from her, her statements would change from time to time, and how she acts as well.

Sometimes she would act like a child, a mature lady, or even a psychotic. 

As they couldn't get anything useful out of her, they set her free.

••

"Hello Chaewon, how was your day?"

In front of Minju is a head preserved in a huge jar. She nods her head as if she heard a response.

"Chaewon, do you remember when you were still alive? You used to bring me flowers all the time."

Minju sighed, placing down the diary.

"Oh, silly me. You're still alive in my heart." 

There was a chopped hand placed beside hers. 

"Before, you have always placed your hand. Over mine, now it's my turn to do it."

She giggles as she puts her hand on top of the severed hand.

"I miss those days, back when you used to caress my cheeks with your hands." 

Minju stood up from where she sat, holding the hand, she placed it on her right cheek.

"Ah, it's no longer warm." 

Returning it from where she picked it from, she walked towards the jar where Chaewon's head is placed. Though heavy, she held it with both her hands and closed her eyes as she moved her face closer to glass.

A kiss through the glass as she opened her eyes.

"I love you, Chaewon." She says with a giggle.


	9. It's on the House! (あなたに恋をする。)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a rainy night, Chaewon's misfortune couldn't get more worse than knowing that her "least favorite barista" was on duty, as they take shelter on the nearby coffee shop— Wonderland Coffee.

**It's on the House! (あなたに恋をする。)**

☕☕☕

"Aaaah, we're all wet." Kim Chaewon along with her friend, Choi Yena, rushed inside the nearest place that could provide them roof—Wonderland Coffee. 

Both of them are graduating students, they are set to submit the digital copy of their thesis tonight, to be presented to the panel the following day.

Kim Chaewon is at the top of the batch, while Choi Yena is the one next to her. The two are well known in the university as every semester, there is no way that they wouldn't get awarded. Either from their leadership work on their organizations, or from their outstanding grades.

"What's your damage? Why didn't you want to finish our work here?" Yena then took out her handkerchief to wipe herself.

"Like, it's just a coffee shop. It's not like someone's arresting you for using their wifi for free. You ain't downloading suspicious shit, aren't you? C'mon, spill it." 

_ This annoying duck, really. Do I look like someone who would do that?! _

"I... I'm kinda shy." Chaewon's face then turned red, she couldn't even look at Yena eye to eye, who just shook her head. 

"What? Chaewon? Shy?" She raised a brow.

_ If only I could tell her my circumstances, and why I didn't want to go here yet— _

"I..." Her face, still red at the thought, turned redder than it already was after hearing a familiar voice. 

_ Ugh, speaking of the devil. _

"Oh, Chaewon, finally! Don't worry, it's on the house." A young brunette dressed in a pastel blue dress shirt under a white apron and black slacks walked towards them, on her hands were two white towels.

"On the house? Chaewon, you befriended a—?!" Yena exclaimed, she was about to applaud at her friend when she was stopped by the woman in front of them.

"It's actually more than that," the young woman smiled at the Yena, but the smile was even sweeter when she turned to Chaewon.

"Chaewon unnie," 

Chaewon could hear her own gulp as the brunette in front of them spoke, her cheeks heating up, and her hands were trembling.

"We're dating, aren't we?"

☕☕☕

Everything spans back from a few months ago.

"Ah, I'm so drained." Chaewon sat at the booth couch, her face resting on the squeaky clean white table with her hands crossed under to serve as her pillow.

"Sir. Han Freaking Seungwoo didn't have to dump his things on me just because I'm his class representative. Now my schedule's full and I can't even take care of my pet parrot Doge." She began whining and ranting, she didn't even notice that the moment she sat on the couch, her friend, Yena, went to the washroom, leaving her alone at the table, ranting to no one—  _ or is there possibly someone listening? _

"He probably thought I wouldn't know. Haha, I know it, he's just planning to ask Ms. Kwon out tonight. Though she's probably turning him down because she doesn't seem like someone who's going to date a workmate." With her muffled voice as her face was down on her arms and the table, she continued ranting.

"She may not look like it, but Ms. Kwon Eunbi, right? I saw her here with that Seungwoo-guy earlier. They were holding hands." 

_ Whomst? _

It was an unfamiliar voice, she knew it wasn't Yena's. The voice sounded as if it came from someone who sounds like they're about to cry once you snap at their face for a second. It sounded cute— to Chaewon, that is.

"They ordered uh... What was that again? A Vanilla Chai Latte for her, and an Iced Americano for the young man. Oh, it was the Seungwoo-guy who paid with his card too." The mysterious voice added.

Chaewon then raised her face and saw the owner of the voice, a fair skin, a long brown hair reaching her chest, round eyes, slightly narrow nose and pinkish lips. She was dressed in a black dress shirt under a pastel blue apron. Looking at her, she had a few thoughts.

_ Who the hell is she? But... She's surprisingly beautiful, huh? _

The brunette was looking at her, fingers crossed under her chin with a curious look on her face.

"Wait, you aren't joking right?" Chaewon's eyes squinted.

"No, I'm not." The woman responded without hesitation.

"P-Professor Kwon isn't... Gay?!" There was a hint of disappointment on Chaewon's face.

"No, she isn't. Just like I said earlier, she's dating the Han Seungwoo you were ranting about. They were holding hands." The brunette bluntly said.

"Fingers intertwined?" She furrowed her eyebrows, and her eyes were as if they were ready to cry.

"Fingers intertwined." The woman repeated her words as an answer.

Chaewon sighed in disappointment, and her face was down on the table once more.

"I, Kim Chaewon, have no crush once again. Why did I even crush on a straight person? Makes no sense." The young woman could hear her sad and defeated voice.

"You need a crush? Like some inspiration? Raise your head and I'll give you one. The first person you'll see, will be your new crush." 

"Huh? Make sure that she's not an annoying person or else—"

"No she isn't. She won't be. You can count on that."

"Okay then I'll raise my head not because I'm desperate, alright?" She said with her muffled voice.

"Ah, this ain't it. Manager Cho is about to come out I'm dead meat—"

It took her a few seconds to actually do it, but the moment she raised her face to look at the person in front of her, she was frozen.

She froze not because she was captivated,

but because she was disappointed. Really disappointed.

Her companion, Choi Yena, was the person in front of her, wiping her hands with her handkerchief.

"Hey! What were you ranting about earlier? Sorry, I wasn't able to hear it because I had to do some washroom things. I told you but I think you didn't hear it, I mean, I'm sorry I couldn't hold it a while ago—" As Yena was explaining herself, she could feel the cold and menacing glare of her friend seated in front of her.

If a glare could kill, then she would be dead by now.

"Get out of my sight."

"Huh? What, why?"

"Get out of my sight, right now. If you don't want me beating you up."

"Aye. I'mma order drinks and some cake. Chill out about Sir. Han, and stop crushing on her girlfriend, alright?"

"Just shut the eff up, Choi Yena."

"Okay, okay."

The disappointed Chaewon once again, rested her head on the table, above her crossed arms.

_ I'm really tired and drained. _

_ But that woman from earlier, she's cute. She also has that refreshing aura. She's probably a part-timer.  _ She shook her head upon the thought.

_ It's not like I'm interested in her or something. Maybe I should try to go on mixers or match making parties for once. _

Chaewon closed her eyes.

☕☕☕

"Chaewon, let's grab some coffee before we head to the officer meeting." The two of them were walking on the sidewalk, with their leather backpacks and a few books on their arms. Yena invited Chaewon, but the latter just raised a brow.

"We passed Holly's a few streets earlier. No way I'm walking back there." Dressed in a white pinstriped blue oversized blouse tucked in on her high waist black skinny jeans, partnered with red sneakers, Chaewon at the empty bench just beside them.

"I didn't say we're buying at Holly's." Yena, in a red oversized hoodie, jeans, and black slip on shoes, began tapping the ground with the upper part of her foot. Her arms were crossed, and her face had a smirk that told Chaewon 'Dude, I'm saving up money hee hee.'

"Where to?" Chaewon answered her a glare.

"Wonderland." On her face was a wide smile.

"Oh, that one's nearby right? Let's go." She stood up and began walking towards the path to the coffee shop.

"Really?! You're coming with me?! Dude, I'm so happy!" 

Chaewon felt weirded out by Yena's reaction. She knew that this fellow with her, won't get overjoyed by just buying coffee. She knew that there must be another reason.

"Hey you." She stopped walking, and looked at her friend whose walking also came into a full stop.

"Eh?" Yena tilted her head in confusion.

"You have an ulterior motive on why you actually want to grab some coffee from Wonderland today, right?" Chaewon furrowed her eyebrows, she was looking at Yena, who started sweating profusely upon her question.

"H-huh? Ulterior motive? No, I just want some coffee during the meeting—"

"You wanted to see one of their staff, am I right or am I right?"

"N-No! It's not like I'm going there just to see Yuri— oops you heard nothing, absolutely nothing!" Yena kept on denying.

Chaewon just sighed, "Okay, if you say so." She turned around and began walking again.

"Seriously, just say it. I won't cancel you just because you wanted to see some coffee shop staff. Cancelling doesn't work that way, Yena." Chaewon added.

Arriving at the coffee shop, they were greeted by the sound of relaxing classical music. There were two people at the counter, one was a red-head, and the other was a brunette.

Chaewon felt her face crumple the moment she heard Yena act cute.

"Hello Yuri! I missed you!"

"Aww, Yena I missed you too!"

Chaewon felt chills down her spine as she heard Yena call the red-head.  _ Seriously, Yena?! You're so cringey.  _ She tried to look like the normal not-weirded out Chaewon, as she made her way towards the other counter, at the brunette.

_ Can't they try respecting single people?! _

"Hello, may I take your order?" The brunette asked, Chaewon's eyes travelled from the menu board above the young woman, down to her apron that surprisingly didn't have a nameplate. She took a quick glance to the other counter's staff, which had one—Yuri.

"Ah, are you looking for my nameplate?" The woman giggled, "No customer really calls me by my name, so I just stopped using it. If you're curious, I'm called 'Minju' by my friends." She, who introduced herself as Minju, explained.

"Not that I'm not that interested in knowing your name, it just felt different seeing a personnel without a nameplate. I'll have an espresso frappuccino, no whipped cream, regular." Chaewon took out her wallet and pulled out her card.

"Your name, please?" Minju was holding a regular sized cup, on her right hand was a marker.

"Just put Chaewon." She said as she turned her back after getting her card from the cashier.

"Certainly!" The brunette responded despite seeing the customer already making her way towards an empty table.

Yena and Chaewon sat together on one of the tables as they waited for their orders, Yena got hers first.

"Yuri's so pretty, right?" Yena was smiling like a child who just received a lot of candy.

"She looks... So-so." Chaewon was just scrolling on her phone, doing some online window shopping.

"Tch. You have no eyes for beauty." She continued sipping on her cup.

"Uhm, calling  **_Ms. Just Put Chaewon!_ ** Your Espresso Frappe is ready!"

Yena almost spewed out the iced mocha she was drinking after she heard the call. She saw the drastic change of the Chaewon sitting in front of her, from the bored student to the now smiling creepily young woman who looked like she was about to commit a massacre in the almost empty coffee shop.

"What did she say?" Chaewon was looking at Yena with a dangerous looking smile that made her seem nice.

"I... I don't think I heard it quite well... Chaewon?" Her voice was trembling, not because she felt scared, but because she was trying to stop her laughter.

"Hello, **_Ms. Just Put Chaewon!_ ** Your Espresso Frappe is ready!" The barista repeated.

Chaewon made her way towards the counter as if she was DIO walking towards Jotaro Kujo during their fight in Egypt.

"Holy cow, Chaewon is DIO!" Yena covered her mouth in suspense. She couldn't believe she was seeing _ a live meme _ in front of her eyes.

When Chaewon was already standing on the counter, there was a brief silence.

"Thank you." Chaewon accepted the coffee with a smile on her face, I'll just let this pass for now. She thought to herself.

"Just... Pfft—"

"Okay, sure Yena. Go on. Continue what you're about to say." The short-haired woman crossed her arms holding a paper bag of coffee as she stood in front of her friend, waiting for her to stand up.

"Let me hear it, and see this cup of coffee? I'll have you drink it in one go." She was smiling.

"But Chaewon I'll die." Frightened, Yena raised both her hands as she signaled a no please don't.

"Then by all means die." 

"No! I'm sorry! I'm not laughing!" 

☕☕☕

"Minju, what's this charged under your name?"

"Oh, that's blueberry cheesecake. It's a treat for the girl earlier."

"You mean,  **_Ms. Just Put Chaewon?_ ** Oh god, girl, that was hilarious."

"She looks like she's been having bad days. I just wanted to make her smile. Y'know. For a change."

"For a change, huh?"

☕☕☕

"Cake? But I don't remember ordering one?" Chaewon raised a brow upon seeing a small triangular container inside her paper bag. She wasn't even able to check it earlier because she was too occupied on calming herself down, and murdering Yena for laughing.

"If you are not eating it, then let me have it—" Proposed Yena but she was stopped by Chaewon's glare.

"Want me to shove this cake down your throat?"

"I'm sorry I'm going to shut up." Defeated, she continued finishing the papers she had to sign.

☕☕☕

It was a rainy afternoon.

"This is too much of a misfortune in a single day. First Sir. Han once again dumped all his work on me, now it's raining and I forgot my umbrella." 

Chaewon sat at the hallway's lounge while looking at the drenched window. Yena already went ahead of her, and the rain looks like it's not stopping anytime sooner.

"Can I get a free umbrella? Kidding. As if that could happen." She leaned towards the backrest and began scrolling down on her newsfeed once again.

A message bubble popped up on her screen.

_ Ms. Kim Chaewon, please take your umbrella from the main building lobby personnel. _

"What?!" Chaewon immediately stood up from where she sat.

_ A free umbrella? Really? _

☕☕☕

"Chaewon's still at the university. She apparently forgot to bring her umbrella."

"Why didn't you share umbrellas with her?"

"Yuri, my umbrella's small. It only fits one person."

"Eh? But that Chaewon-girl is kinda thin right— Oh, Minju? Where are you going?"

"I just remember I had to buy something. I'll be back in a few."

☕☕☕

They've been spending time almost daily in Wonderland coffee. Chaewon couldn't say no to Yena since staying at that quiet shop was better than the other shops nearby, plus their free unrestricted wifi connection.

"Name?" Minju asked, a cup and a marker on her hand.

"You're an idiot if by now you still don't know my name since I'm already a regular here." 

The shop had a few people today, there were 5-10 people inside in contrast to the usual 2-5 number of customers.

"Ah yeah. Okay." The barista smiled at her, which she just ignored as she went back to their booth. 

A few minutes later, people were laughing.

"Paging  **_Ms. You're an idiot if by now you still don't know my name since I'm already a regular here_ ** , your regular sized Iced Americano is ready!"

"That idiot." Chaewon gritted her teeth.

"That's too long!" Yena exclaimed.

"No way she really wrote something that long." She stood up and went to the counter, she checked the cup and to her surprise.

She really wrote it. _ Chaewon, calm down. This is the last, okay? The next time she does it, I'll tell her off. _

☕☕☕

Chaewon was alone this time, Yena was out of the country for some leadership seminar.

"Name?" 

Chaewon sighed, she glared at Minju— who was holding a cup and marker, like the usual.

"Chaewon."

"Okay!"

"Ms. _**Sighs Chaewon!**_ Your espresso frappe is ready!"

_ Seriously, when is she gonna stop? _

"Excuse me, mind if you actually stop playing around with me? You do it like some staff normally would to the other customers. But why do you always pull this... Shit on me?! Do you hate me or anything? Are you looking for a fight?" Her eyebrows furrowed, and her fists were clenched.

Chaewon was furious.

"You finally noticed me." 

_ Eh? _

Chaewon felt herself softened when she saw the barista smile, her body leaned forward, and her arms crossed as it rested on top of the counter. It wasn't only her lips, but her eyes as well.

_ What in the world...? _

"And no, I don't hate you. I also am not looking for a fight." 

"I just want you to notice me, as your admirer."

Chaewon didn't know why, but she agreed to speak with Minju outside their coffee shop. The two sat at the bench, they were supposed to talk with each other but there was a weird silence between them.

All of a sudden, Minju curled up on the bench, she was hugging her knees as she buried her face between them. 

"God I'm so embarrassed! What should I do? I'm so embarrassed, I'm so shy. God, she noticed me. What do?" 

Minju...

She was panicking.

"Huh? Why are you getting embarrassed now?! You sounded so confident earlier and now you're like a soft banana that can be squashed with just one hand?!" Chaewon exclaimed as she stood up from the bench, looking at the flustered girl who sat beside her.

"Because Chaewon unnie... Noticed me." She said with her face still on her knees.

"This is not the time for that—" Chaewon let out an unusual durr sound seeing that Minju raised her face and Chaewon saw her face, her cheeks were flushed red.

_ Cute.  _ Chaewon soon dismissed the thought, she shook her head and looked at the young woman again.

"So what's this noticing thing about?"

"Because I want Chaewon unnie to notice me."

"Huh? Why do you even admire me—"

"I'm one of your juniors in the university. I've been looking up to you since I saw you play basketball during that one event... Plus you're cool, you're a top student... Everything about you is just perfect." Her voice sounded as if she was about to break down soon, however, she was smiling as she told Chaewon her reason.

"Chaewon unnie, just go out with me— will ten dates be fine? I promise, I'll make you smile!" 

Chaewon felt her heart skip a beat. Confessions are a normal thing to her, but this one was different. It was the first time she felt something like this during a confession.

"Just go out with me? Or you mean Please go out with me?" She sighed, "It's just ten dates, right? Then I'm in. Might be something good to kill time too." Crossing her arms, Chaewon smiled at Minju.

"Really?! I promise I won't let you down!"

"Haha, what are you? Some kind of a deodorant? Quit it, let exchange IDs." Chaewon took out her phone.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot." Minju took out hers as well.

☕☕☕

For some reason, Chaewon couldn't even reply to Minju's mails. Those were sweet messages asking if she already ate, or if she's busy, asking if she could call— Chaewon always ends up not even checking the messages. Her hands would often tremble when she received messages from her.

**That cute and annoying barista:**

「 Hello! Have you eaten your breakfast yet?  」

_ Yes I have. _

**That cute and annoying barista:**

「 Come to the lobby. During your lunch time. I left you food.  」

_ Wow, I could save money? _

**That cute and annoying barista:**

「 How was it? I'm sorry I'm not really good at cooking.  」

_ I haven't eaten it, I just got it. _

She just replies to her thoughts.

Since Yena is yet to come back from Malaysia, Chaewon is dining alone for now. She sat alone in one of the empty tables in the huge cafeteria— that was nearly empty because it's already past lunch time.

Chaewon placed the lunch box on the table, and as she opened it...

_ Geh— what is this? Dog food? _ She remembered the message that was left on her notifications.

**That cute and annoying barista:**

「 How was it? I'm sorry I'm not really good at cooking.  」

_ Yes, I could see that you're bad at cooking.  _

Chaewon was reluctant to eat the packed lunch, but just seeing the effort that the younger one poured out to make it for her, she decided to eat it.

_ Since you went through trouble just to make this, I guess it's worth a try. _

After a few spoonfuls, she sighed.

"It tastes bad." 

But she continued eating, and she actually finished it.

☕☕☕

It's been a week, and she hasn't seen Minju in university. But she receives messages from her.

**That cute and annoying barista:**

「 You haven't replied… 」

**That cute and annoying barista:**

「 Maybe you're busy. Okay, I'll stop bothering you. I'm also sorry.  」

Chaewon rubbed the back of her neck, she finally opened the messages and replied.

**Chaewon:**

「 Sorry I'm busy. Let's go out soon, during my vacation. You, I haven't seen you in the university at all. Your course?  」

After sending the message, she slapped herself.

_ What the eff did I just send her? _

Now she didn't even want to check the reply she just received.

**That cute and annoying barista:**

「 You were looking for me? How cute. (OwO)/ I'm in class right now.  」

_ I brought this upon myself. _ She shook her head.

**Chaewon:**

「 Night class, huh?  」

**That cute and annoying barista:**

「 I don't have classes everyday, just three days a week I guess. Since I'm a working student.  」

_ A working student...? Her life must be more draining than mine.  _ Chaewon thought to herself.

**Chaewon:**

「 So when are you free? Whole day.  」

**That cute and annoying barista:**

「 Tomorrow's a sunday. The coffee shop's closed too. 」

**Chaewon:**

「 Then tomorrow it is. Don't prepare food, I'll do it. Let's meet in front of the University. Good night. 」

**That cute and annoying barista:**

「 Eh? Really?! 」

**That cute and annoying barista:**

「 Are you asleep? Good night.  」

☕☕☕

"And? And?" Yena and Yuri were too caught up with their story. Even the coffee shop's owner, Cho Seungyoun, Yuri's older brother, flipped their sign from open to closed, just to listen to the interesting story.

"I'll leave that date up to your imagination. She's stepping on my foot— ow!" 

"Minju shut the hell up or I'm not even going to finish the ten dates—"

Chaewon froze and turned red the moment she felt a pair of lips on her left cheek.

"You can tell them about it while I prepare some hot chocolate for you." With her cheeks flushed in red, Minju walked fast towards the counter.

"I... I guess I could."


	10. Perfect Ending. (Deus et Diabolus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minju is a writer who often has trouble writing her stories endings, and Chaewon is her high school unrequited love.

**Perfect Ending.(Deus et Diabolus)**

**_Deus ex Machina, it is the most convenient thing that saves the protagonist._ **

**_Diabolus ex Machina, it is the most convenient thing that screws the protagonist._ **

_**"Which of the two have you used so far? The god, or the devil?"** _

••

She is a writer who was known to never finish the stories she created. Up until this moment, she's on a showdown with her greatest adversary— continuing a story where the protagonist is at her lowest. The writer has choices she could choose from, if she would drop her current ongoing work, or she would resort to using that plot device to solve her protagonist's problem.

"Matilda. She is a girl who was mysteriously sent to another dimension, now she works with the team of hunters— Glass, Eugene, and Hitomi, to free the country of Kunitsu from the Evil Queen who coincidentally looks like Matilda— Queen Chaewon." 

She sat at the huge open window, reading the draft of her work printed on a white and clean sheet of A4 sized paper. The young writer leaned on the right side of the window, the paper on her left hand is illuminated by the dim light of the moon, and the orange light of her room. 

On her right hand is a fountain pen, she marks the parts that she thinks that might require changing—but she knew that those changes would be unnecessary, the necessary thing right now is the next part of the last scene she wrote.

It was really a wrong decision to publish the work online, she never really thought that her work would become big—and that people would actually pay attention to her work that only came to life because she was bored and she had nothing to do.

Under the pen name Ten Mintt, the story that was supposedly as simple as those stories in normal video games of hero and evil higher being, became something as complicated soon enough in the story. The main character—Matilda got heart broken after one of her teammates which she developed romantic feelings to dumped her, so Matilda swore to not love again. Ten Mintt knew she wasn't supposed to write it that way.

"The original plan was no heart breaking event for Matilda, how the hell did I wind up writing this piece of crap?" She threw the papers on the center of the room while still sitting on the window. The young woman hugged her knees as she tried to get out of her current problem.

"Ugh, I'm so sorry my precious Matilda. I didn't mean to hurt you this way, the readers were giving me too much pressure. I couldn't take it. You aren't supposed to be hurt by Eugene. You should be loved by Hitomi, she's the girl you're meant to end up with in this story..." 

All the characters she created, she loved them. All her main leads had distinct appearances, they all look the same. It was her ideal romantic interest, the looks of the woman she wanted to be involved with, of the woman she wanted to be in love with.

"But now everything's a mess, Hitomi ended up being with her childhood friend from the East Province. I can't just use Glass, she's already betrothed to Prince Naye, who's actually a woman. And Eugene already chose Princess Victoria of the South Kingdom over you."

The writer soon left the window, she began picking up the papers she threw earlier as she mumbles to herself.

"The last scene from the previous chapter was mistrust, they didn't know who the real Matilda is after the Evil Queen dressed up like her."

"This is also the final chapter." 

The young writer sighed as she stood up from the wooden floor, and made her way towards her messy table. She placed the papers beside her laptop, on the screen was the proof that she is indeed stuck in that scene. 

••

"I wrote it for the two of us."

Back when she was still starting as a writer, Ten Mintt— or Kim Minju, had someone to look up to. Out of her pure love towards this particular person, she wrote her very first story that she finished, she was about to use that work as means to confess her love, but then that person was already going out with someone.

Minju was lying alone on the school rooftop, she was watching the clouds with her bag behind her head. Her legs were crossed, on her right hand was a small book in hardbound, in front was written— Happy End. On her left hand was her phone, as if waiting for someone's call. She was wearing a grey hoodie, the school's usual blue and black plaid skirt, and white socks with black sneakers.

"Hey, alone again?" A familiar girl who had short ginger hair appeared before her. Her white blouse's top two buttons were undone, and her necktie was loose. Her skirt was also cut shorter. She had short black socks under her red chuck sneakers. The refreshing smile on her face became even more beautiful as the wind brushed past them.

She could leave but she didn't, the book covered in a hard navy blue cover she was holding was dedicated to this girl— someone she shares the surname with, but not the blood, Kim Chaewon.

The story knows how much she cried and prayed for her love to be realized, but then it ends up unfulfilled. Eventually dumping her with the realization that she would always be a side story in this girl's life, and she'll never be the main story.

"Hey, Kim Minju. Why are you alone again? Aren't you dating someone?"

"No I'm not." Minju just turned her back against the student who sat beside her.

"How did your confession go?" Chaewon asked, eyeing on the small blue book on Minju's hands.

"Didn't do it." She plainly answered, staring blankly towards the orange sky she could see in between the tall fences of the rooftop.

"Why?" The latter raised a brow.

"She's already dating someone."

"Eh? What a rude person."

_ Bitch I was talking about you. _

"Hmm... Your writing certainly improved, but the girl in this story— Wonyoung, seems really weird. She ambushes this Yujin in school, tries to be closer to her but never even tells her about her feelings. In the end, it was Yujin who ended up confessing to her."

Her face was turning red, how could she let her guard down? How could she let Chaewon steal and read that dumbly written book she wasted her money on just to get it printed hard bound?

"Wow, hella cute. But Wonyoung sounds like she's doing some stalker behaviour, maybe you'd like to change that?" 

Hearing Chaewon's reviews just from quickly reading some parts, she suddenly wanted to push herself in the manhole, or even flush herself in the toilet. She wrote that story for her, and just as she was planning on burning it to ashes so no one would be able to read that ultra-cheesy-corny story she wrote, it ended up on the hands of the person she wrote it for.

It was a big time misfortune.

"Y'know. I like this one girl. She writes some good scenes, she's an aspiring writer like me. I heard she was confessing to someone, so I decided to accept one of my admirer's invitations. Turns out she didn't do it." Chaewon sighed as she stood up from the ground, she was still holding the book.

"Hey! My book—"

"I'm borrowing this for a bit. I'll return it to you once I'm done reading it properly. Maybe I'll get to know thisWonyoung more, instead of calling her a stalker this early. Bye-bye!" She chuckles as she left the rooftop.

Minju just stood frozen as she tried to process what she heard earlier.

"Was she talking about me?" She curiously pointed at herself.

"That can't be!" Minju took a lot of back steps until she ended up on the fence.

"I wrote that story with the two of us ending up together!" She exclaimed, soon clutching her chest as she slid down the floor.

"Damn it." Her face soon turns red again, just at the thought of what Chaewon said earlier.

••

The moment the Evil Queen Chaewon dressed like Matilda, thus making herself look as if she was a perfect copy of the country's hero— the feeling of mistrust grew upon those who stood behind the real hero from another world, Matilda. 

It was what this villain has always wished for, for the people around Matilda to lose trust towards her. The odds would never be at her favor until she eliminates those that serve as the hero's strength, because without them— she is powerless. She is just a cheap, ordinary woman who has a sword in her hand.

"Now, it's just the two of us inside this dark castle, we're cut off from outside—"

"You cut me off from my friends because you're envious... Right? You never experienced having people to trust you..." 

"The truth is you wanted to be trusted, even just once. I'm right, aren't I?"

It wasn't true, the Queen has experienced trust from someone way back from when her kingdom still flourished. That someone was a knight, she wasn't particularly good at her job, but she wasn't bad either.

That knight trusted the Queen so much, she even put her life on the line just to save her from the opposing forces. But the Queen broke her trust, moments after the knight died, she agreed to serve under the Empire of Red as the Queen of Kunitsu, she climbed up the ranks until she became the one that led the Reds. 

The two girls that had identical features drew their swords, the Queen was aware that this might lead to her end but she doesn't care. She believed that if it's her time, then she should just accept it, if this doesn't lead to her death then she triumphed, if she dies then she's dead.

Matilda isn't a skilled swordswoman, or at least that was what the Queen thought.

Their swords clashed, there was barely enough space between them. Both were eager to win, to kill the other, and to be the only one who had that unique feature. 

_ I have to win, for the fate of all of Kunitsu. _

_ If I win, then I could pretend to be her. And get people to trust me again. _

Blades getting closer to their faces, even as close as being able to slash a bit of their hair. One could barely tell who's who between the two, both were wearing traditional garb for the Country's Hero. One is the real, and one is the fake.

As they say, the original would always be the better one.

The Queen's sword flew towards the ceiling as Matilda targeted her hand with her sword's blunt edge. As the hero moved closer, she could hear her friends’ voices in her head, telling her to finish off the Queen— which was her real mission as the hero.

"I've killed many, but I don't know... I have to kill you, I'm sorry—" 

Just as she was about to stab the Queen right in front of her, the legendary sword she held flew behind her as if it hit something. In front of her was a knight dressed in a shiny black armor, even the sword that the knight held was black.

"Who gave you the right to wound the Queen—!"

An unfamiliar voice to Matilda, but a familiar one to Chaewon.

The knight removed the helmet that hid one's identity, it revealed a brunette with a seemingly beautiful appearance fit for a queen, not for a knight.

"Christine de Chagny. Your majesty." She turned her back and knelt in front of the Queen.

Despite seeing two people with the same appearance in front of her, she knew who her Queen was.

••

"Ah no, that couldn't be."

"Let's try again."

The writer cut an entire scene and pasted it on her note application. She took a deep breath before beginning to type her words again.

••

The Queen was able to disarm the hero, but just as she was about to kill Matilda for her triumph— she felt a huge lance piercing her lean body, making her drop her sword as blood gushed out of her wound and her lips.

"W-What did just..."

"Queen, rest in peace."

A mysterious woman, her beauty was like no other. Her brown long hair was tied in a high ponytail. She was dressed in a black hunter's clothes, on her lips was a candy. 

"Christine, Chris for short. I'm a hunter, and the City of Blades sent me to aide you in battle. But seriously, you really look alike." A smirk formed on the mysterious hunter's lips, she lifted the hero's chin up and took a good look at her face.

"I was able to distinguish you from that Queen because of your beauty."

••

"Minju that is so weird. Just as weird as that Character you made years before." 

"Fuck, how do I end this freaking story?!"

"Ah, I know. Finally! I'm breaking through!" A short scene sparked in her mind, it wasn't what she was thinking about for this story but she knew it was the perfect fit. 

A cup of tea was placed beside her along with a small slice of cake, it shattered her train of thoughts, but the server's smile was enough to get her back on track. 

"You've been holed up in your room since yesterday, you haven't even eaten. I brought you your favorite tea, and some left over cake I baked yesterday." The source of the beauty of her main characters, the person she based Matilda from, it was the author she looks up to the most.

"Pardon, I've been too absorbed on making a really nice ending for this story." Minju rested her head on her desk, and soon covered her face with her hands.

_ "You don't have to make a nice ending for the readers. Make the ending that is more like you. The ending that suits yourself and the story the most." _

••

The hunter raised her lance towards Matilda after stabbing the queen. The hero took a step back, she was scared. She could feel the hairs on her skin standing up; she was sweating hard as she looked at the serious hunter in front of her. Eye to eye.

"You and this Queen— are one and the same."

Matilda froze, she placed her hand on her back pocket in preparation for a counterattack. She couldn't let herself die here, she is the Hero—and she has to survive in whatever means she has to do.

"You are not supposed to be here. You and the Queen are one and the same. She is the you of this world, and you are the her of your world." The hunter swung her lance to rid off the queen's blood.

"Open your eyes and return to your world. Matilda." Christine, the hunter, placed her left hand on Matilda's eyes and closed them. 

"When I saw you, I asked myself— are you the Deus Ex Machina of this Story? Or are you the Diabolus?"

"I am neither, I am the real hero of this world. Wake up Matilda. Your real world is waiting for you."

••

"Everything ended up being just one of Matilda's dreams." She continued writing the final passages of the chapter with a smile on her face. It was her first time ending a story she started online. 

"And you, are just a pigment of my imagination." The cup of tea along with the cake, and the woman who stood beside her disolved into thin air.

"We never ended up together, but that book is still with you."

After publishing the last chapter online, she closed her laptop. 

Minju leaned back towards her swivel chair's backrest, then stared blankly at the white ceiling. Now that she has finished the story that caused her stress the past few months, she felt empty.

"I wonder if she still has that silly story? I kind of want to rewrite it."

Her story with Chaewon didn't go well, many times she tried to confess, many times she failed. Chaewon would always be with one of her friends, which didn't help because she's not that bold to do a public confession.

As soon as she decided to give up, she began evading Chaewon. Whenever the latter tries to talk, she would just run away— which was something she wished she didn't do.

"Ah. It's been years and I'm still in love with her."

She heard her phone beep, and upon checking she saw an email.

— I saw your story to the end, good work. It's a story that is very  _ Minju _ . So are you still planning to get that book back from me, or is it as good as mine because it was written for me? —


End file.
